Azure and Crimson
by phoenixalia
Summary: Love. Len finally realized that he had fallen for Hino Kahoko.Only,did the red head feel the same way? Would things work for them? Or did Hino find pleasure in someone else's heart? Will Violin Romance come true? Please review! *UPDATE* Chapter 15 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first ever fan-fic! I am so excited! But, at the same time, I am nervous! Anyway, please rate and review! Thanks!

I do NOT own La Corda Doro in anyway!

* * *

It was a normal day at Seiso Academy. Birds chirped, cats meowed, girls squealed whenever they talked about Yunoki Azuma and all that stuff that was normal in Seiso. Hino Kahoko and her friends Mio and Nao were just on their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Kaho-chan!" said a voice. It sounded like Hihara-senpai.

"Hello, Hihara-senpai! What is it?" asked Kahoko.

"Ne...My mum made some takoyaki today and I was wondering if you'd like some!" said Hihara excitedly.

"Ahhh! I love takoyaki!" said Kahoko happily.

"T-Then you can have these!" said Hihara, giving a box to Kahoko.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hihara-senpai!" said Kahoko, smiling at him.

"Y-Your welcome, Kaho-chan!" said Hihara, who was happy that he had made his crush smile.

"Hey! Hihara! How long are you going to talk with your girlfriend! We're starving you know!" said one of Hihara's friends.

At the sound of the word 'girlfriend' Kahoko blushed a bit, but, Hihara went tomato red.

"H-Hey, Zaki! S-She isn't my g-girlfriend!" stuttered Hihara nervously.

"Well…whatever you say Hihara. Now, come on or we're going to eat without you!" said Zaki.

"I'll join you in a minute!" said Hihara.

"Gomen, Kaho-chan! My friends can be a bit stupid sometimes." said Hihara.

"I-It's alright, senpai!" said Kahoko.

"B-Bye then, Kaho-chan!" said Hihara and he ran off to join his friends.

"Ehh…Kaho-chan is so lucky! So many boys love her!' said Mio dreamily.

"H-Huh? W- What are you-" began Kahoko.

"Mmm..yes! So many handsome boys! Tsuchira-kun from the soccer club, Yunoki-sama from the music department, Hihara-senpai and of course Tsukimori-kun too!" added Nao.

At the sound of the last name that Nao mentioned, Kaho went a bit redder. This did not go unnoticed by Mio and Nao.

"Kaho! You're blushing!" said Nao with a grin. Mio giggled.

"N-No I'm not!" said Kaho.

Kaho decided that it was time to throw caution into the winds. Looking around for a change of subject, she quickly pointed to a lunch table.

"There! Let's go and sit there! Wow! I'm so hungry! I wonder what I can eat today? Oh, look! There's a special desset today! Come on, lets go! I don't want to miss it!" said Kaho quickly.

She hoped that the special dessert would put an end to the conversation about 'boys.'

"Kaho, do you think we don't know what you're trying to do?" asked Nao, who was still grinning.

"Umm….chit chat, chit chat! Times going by! F-Five minutes are almost over! Let's hurry and eat! Right, Mio? Nao?" said Kaho nervously.

Mio and Nao glanced at each other and smiled mischievously.

The three girls went to the food stalls and got their desired food and settled at the table that Kaho had pointed at earlier.

Mio and Nao eat very fast as they still wanted to continue the topic of all the concours boys.

Once they had eaten their fill, Mio started the topic again.

"So, Kaho-chan, how's the 'violin romance' going?" asked Mio.

"N-Nani?" said a surprised Kaho. She had thought that lunch would drive that topic out of her friends' minds completely.

"Violin romance? Now, this I have to hear!" said a voice. It was Amou-san.

Kaho gulped.

"Mind if I join, you, girls?" asked Amou-san.

"Not at all!" said Nao.

"Goody!" said Amou-san. "Now, did I just hear something about the famed, 'Violin Romance'?

"Yes! Yes! We were just wondering why Kaho-chan blushed when we mentioned Tsukimori-kun!" said Mio.

Amou gasped.

"Why, that is such juicy information! I can't believe I forgot to bring my pen and paper!" said Amou.

"B-but-" began Kaho, but, once again, she was interrupted.

"Oh come on, Kaho-chan! I know you like him! Now, just face the truth and let the violin romance unfold!" said Mio with sparkly eyes.

Kaho sweat dropped.

"I have evidence, you know." said Amou.

"Evidence? Evidence of what?" asked Kaho who was so nervous now, that she was literally shaking with nerves. She wanted to get out of here but she didn't know how.

"Evidence of your..._close friendship _with Tsukimori-kun. Now, Hino-san, there was a rumor that during Hamai Misa's concert,_ you_ were the only one _personally_ invited by Tsukimori-kun!" said Amou with a devilish smirk.

Kaho gulped. "_How did she know that?" _thought Kaho.

Mio and Nao gasped.

"Kaho! You _never_ told us that!" said Nao shocked.

"I-I'm sure I wasn't the only one Tsukimori-kun invited. R-Right?" said Kaho who's brain was desperately looking for a way out.

Suddenly, a first year girl gave out a hair raising squeal which caused everyone in the vicinity to look at her.

"Look…its Yunoki-sama!" said the girl who was positively shaking in excitement.

Immediately, all the girls, music department and general department were screaming and pushing others out of the way to get close to Yunoki.

Kaho suddenly got an idea.

She picked up her violin and her other things.

"Well! I'd better be going! There's a half hour left and I want to practice on my violin a bit, so, see you!" she said hurriedly sped off in the direction of the practice rooms.

"Hey! Hino-san! I haven't finished asking you my questions yet!" shouted Amou.

But Kaho just ignored her and ran as fast as her legs would take her. For once, she was glad that Yunoki-senpai and silently thanked him for helping her escape from Amou-san. Then, her head went back to the previous topic.

"_What does she [Amou] mean, that I like Tsukimori-kun? Ok, so, I was the only one he invited himself…so what? We're friends…just friends…" _thought Kaho.

There was an almighty 'crash' sound as Kaho bumped into someone.

"Please watch where you are going, Hino-san." said a cold voice.

Kaho looked up and she saw herself face to face with the person she had been thinking of…Tsukimori-kun.

"G-Gomenasai, Tsukimori-kun." said an embarrassed Kahoko.

He sighed.

"It's alright. Just be more careful next time. You might injure your hands again." He said in the same cold voice.

"Ah…yes…I will. Once again, I'm sorry I bumped into you, Tsukimori-kun." said Kaho, who was now very red in embarrassment.

As she walked away from him, Tsukimori ran his hand through his hair.

"_How I wish, sometimes, that I could be kinder to her, nicer to her, tell her that I lo-"_

He didn't finish his sentence. He had caught himself off-guard. He had almost told himself the truth that he loved…Kahoko.

"_Next time, maybe if there's a next time, I'll try and be kinder to her." _he thought.

Yeah...right. He was Tsukimori Len. The ice cube. The person who talked to nobody.

But, as he had said before, he would try. For Kaho...errr...Hino was no ordianary girl. She was the one who had changed him. She had helped him enjoy music. Understand what it really was. Eversince the day when he had accidentaly fallen asleep on her shoulder, he had somehow been attracted to her.

Little did Len know, that the 'next time' was closer than he thought it was.

* * *

Wheee! I'm done at last! First chapter done! Hooray! I actually planned to write this a few days back but I was lazy and I had a lot of work to do. Hope you liked it!

Please, pretty please, with sugar on top, review. Review, review, review! It'll make my day if you do! So, once again, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Yup! I updated real fast! Thanks for the reviews. They really did make my day! This time, there will be a bit of Yunoki evilness too. I hope you don't mind!

Thanks so much! I do NOT own La Corda Doro in anyway.

* * *

**At the Tsukimori residence:**

Len was playing his violin in his room. The piece he was playing was his favorite: Ave Maria. It had become his favorite ever since he had played it with Hino in Fuyuumi-san's villa. That day, something had happened to him. He had fallen asleep after practicing his violin and had woken up listening to Hino's music. His hands and fingers had acted of their own accord. He had enjoyed himself immensely that night. So absorbed in his thoughts, he played a wrong note.

"Len, get a grip on yourself. You can't allow yourself to be distracted when you are practicing." he told himself sternly.

There were two soft knocks on the door.

"Len, dear. Could I talk to you for a moment?" asked his mother.

"Yes, Mother." replied Len.

Hamai Misa opened the door and came in. Len noticed that she had two papers in her hands.

"What is it, Mother?" asked Len.

"Well, its just that I received two tickets for a music concert which will take place day after tomorrow night. It's a violin concert. Would you like to attend it?"

"Yes. Yes, I would. But there are two tickets. So, will you be accompanying me?" asked Len.

"I'd like to, dear, but I've got a meeting to attend. Your father is away, too. So, not one of us can accompany you."

"Then, what am I going to do with the other ticket?"

Hamai Misa had been afraid of this part of the conversation.

"Well…I was wondering if one of your friends could accompany you, that night." said Hamai Misa nervously. Then, she decided to say the thing which she had been bursting to say. "How about Hino Kahoko? She plays the violin too, doesn't she? It would be a good experience for her."

She was a bit amused to see her son's face turning a bit pink when she mentioned Kahoko's name.

"_Why do I always become a bit nervous whenever I hear that red-head's name?"_ thought Len.

"Well? How about it?" asked his mother again. She was hoping against hope that her son would agree.

A furious battle had suddenly begun inside Len's head.

"_Come on, Len! You were waiting for a 'next time'! So here it is! Grab this chance before it goes away. More over, this time, that idiot, Tsuchira, isn't with her!" _said the left part of his head.

"_Len, you need to practice your violin. Besides, you don't really care that much about Hino, right? Your music is more important." _said the right part of his head.

"_You know your lying to yourself! You've been hoping for a chance like this for weeks and weeks! You know you have! So, just say yes!" _said the left side again.

After a few moments, Len's left side conquered his mind.

"Yes! I'd like that! Thank you, Mother." said Len in a very un-Len-ish way.

His mother looked at him in shock.

Len quickly recovered himself.

"I mean, yes, Mother. That would be nice."

"Alright then. You can tell her tomorrow at school." said his mother, who was barely concealing her happiness that her son had agreed.

"B-But Mother. Couldn't you just tell her yourself, please?"

"I think its better if you tell her yourself, dear." she replied.

"But why?" asked Len.

"Oh! Look at the time! I'd better be going now. See you at dinner, Len."

And without further ado, his mother went out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Misa smiled.

"_So, Kahoko is starting to affect my Len at last. I'm so happy for him."_ she thought happily.

**Back in Len's room:**

Len was in a dilemma. He went near his bedroom door, made sure his mother wasn't there, and then sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did mother leave the 'asking' part to _me_? How in the world am I going to ask Hino?" he asked himself.

"_This is why you should've just said 'no', Len. Didn't I tell you?"_ said the right part of his head again.

"No." said Len. "I made the right choice. The left side of my head is right. I _have_ been hoping for a chance like this. I can't let it go. I just have to do it. It maybe my only chance."

Len kept going through plans on how to ask Hino. Plans on how, when and where to ask her.

Finally, after half an hour, Len had devised a plan. It seemed like the best plan he could make. He revised it in his head. He looked at the clock in his room. It was nearly time for dinner. He made his way to the dining room and found his mother sitting on a dining chair. Len's father was abroad. So, he wan't there.

As they both had their dinner, Hamai Misa noticed that there was a very, very faint blush on Len's face. A blush that she had never seen before. Smiling again, she ate her dinner happily.

**Next day at Seiso:**

Kahoko and her friends had a free period, so, they were spending it in the Seiso gardens.

Their conversation had come to dreams.

"Ne, Kaho-chan, I had a dream about you and …someone…yesterday!" said Mio playfully.

"Really? What was it about?" asked Kahoko excitedly.

"And who was that 'someone'?" asked Amou slyly. Nao laughed mischievously.

"My dream was that you were sitting with me and Nao and Amou-san and we were chatting when suddenly a boy came out of nowhere-"

A shadow of a person had suddenly appeared. But, Mio didn't notice anything.

"Umm…Mio-" began Nao.

"And then it was revealed to be a boy with blue hair…beautiful blue hair and then-"

"M-Mio. Could you stop for a second?" said Kaho.

"Why, Kaho-chan?" asked Mio, who was not pleased as she had been interrupted.

Amou pointed at something behind her and Mio turned around to see Tsukimori who looked as though he was not sure how he had got here.

"Sorry for interrupting, but may I speak to Hino-san for a minute?" he asked.

"Oh...uh…ok, Tsukimori-kun." said Kaho, who was a bit surprised.

"I want to talk to you about something privately. In one of the music practice rooms, if you don't mind. In room no.56. " he said,trying to conceal his nervousness.

"Ok. I'll just tell my friends and I'll be there, Tsukimori-kun." said Kahoko.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting in the room."

And with that, he walked away.

The second that he was out of earshot, there was an outbreak of squeals from Mio and Nao.

"Ahhh….Kaho-chan! Your so lucky! I bet he's going to ask you on a date! Its just like my dream!" said Mio and started squealing again.

"Good luck, Kaho." said Nao with a mischievous wink.

"And you'll have to tell me _all _about it when its over! It's a good thing I brought my notebook this time! This'll make the front page for the school newspaper tomorrow: Famous Len Tsukimori asks out Hino Kahoko! The violin romance is here at last!" said Amou happily.

"But…but…he's not going to ask me on a date! It must be something else like…like-" said Kaho desperately.

"Now, now, you don't want to keep your _boyfriend _waiting now, do you?" said Amou devilishly.

"_Boyfriend_-" began Kaho, outraged.

Amou picked up Kahoko's things and pushed them into her hand.

"No excuses! Plus, like I said before, I want a full interview after its over! Now, go! Go, go, GO!" said Amou, who was feverishly excited.

"Alright! Ok! I'm going!" said Kaho heatedly.

Once she had left her friends, Kahoko was guessing what Tsukimori wanted to talk to her about.

"Tsukimori-kun would never ask _me_ on a date! Right?" she said to herself. She didn't notice that someone had joined her as she was walking.

"Ahh…but wouldn't it be pleasant if he did, _Kahoko_, dear? Admit it, you like him more than the rest of us don't you?" said a sly voice. It was Yunoki. Kahoko gasped.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai!" said Kaho fearfully. She had not seen this coming.

"Come now, you _do_ like him more, don't you?" he said in his dangerous voice as he walked towards her.

"I…I…only respect him, Yunoki-senpai." said Kahoko nervously. Her previous encounters with Yunoki had not gone well. So she doubted that this one would be any different.

"Liar. I hate liars." He said as he came closer to her face.

Kahoko gulped.

"Yunoki-sama, are you ready to leave now? You have to leave early for the meeting with the Sayoro family or your grandmother will be most displeased." said a voice from a distance. It was his chauffeur.

"Yes. I'm coming now." said Yunoki to his driver. Then, to Kahoko, "You escaped this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, _Kahoko._ You're in trouble, now. See you."

And he walked away. Kahoko sighed in relief. The next meeting with Yunoki can with dealt with when that time comes. She had more pressing matters now.

"Ehhh! Five minutes have already gone! I'd better hurry! I wouldn't want to make Tsukimori-kun angry!" Kaho said worriedly.

She ran inside the school hall and started running towards the music practice rooms.

* * *

Finished! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope that Len was not out of character. Once again, I ask a small favor from those who have read and are still reading this. Reviews. So please, review, review, and review! Thank you so much!

See you next time!

~ phoenixalia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I am so sorry for updating so late! I had to celebrate my birthday and after that I had a big project to do but now that is over and I can update again! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and the tips! *gives big pieces of my chocolate birthday cake to all the reviewers* I hope you enjoy them! Your reviews keep me going! I check everyday for reviews and when I see one, my heart leaps with joy! On with the story.

* * *

Len sighed as he looked at the clock.

"Just what is taking her so long?" he asked himself mentally.

The door blasted open.

"Gomen, Tsukimori-kun! I was….held up in the grounds."

Len wanted to coldly tell her to be on time next time, but, when he saw Hino's sorry face he just couldn't bring himself to it.

"That's ok. The main thing is that you're here at last."

"So…what is it that you wanted to tell me, Tsukimori-kun?" asked Hino.

All of a sudden, Len felt as if someone had just closed his voice chords in his throat. He didn't know how to bring it up.

"Well, you see, the thing is-"

Len broke off from his sentence and looked at a window to which was to his right. Hino followed his gaze and to her utter embarrassment, saw Amou's face behind the window. Her nose was pressed against the glass and Hino saw that she had a pen and paper in her hand.

Len sighed again and then approached the window and closed the curtains so that Amou's sight would be blocked from view.

"As I was saying, my mother got me two tickets for a violin concert and....and I was just wondering if you'd like to go." said Len in a hurry.

In Len's mind, the chibi Len was jumping up and down screaming, 'Please, say yes! Please, say yes! Please, say yes!'

Kahoko's bullion eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"A-A violin concert? With you? I-I'd love to go!"

'YESSS!' said chibi –len, who was dancing the conga in Len's mind.

"Oh…ok, then. Meet me at the park at 7.00 pm day after tommorow." said Len, who was feeling very happy all of a sudden.

A thought suddenly occurred in Len's mind.

_Is this a date?_ He blushed deeply at the thought.

Luckily, Kahoko was happily anticipating the thought of going to a violin concert, didn't notice.

"I-I'll see you the day after tomorrow then." said Len who was blushing so deeply now, his face was so red, it was as red as Kahoko's hair, that Kaho finally noticed it.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "Do you have a fever?"

She came closer to him and put a hand on his forehead. He blushed a little more.

"I-I'm fine, Hino.

"But-"

"I said, I'm fine." He said roughly.

Her smile faltered.

He mentally slapped his forehead for being so rude. He quickly apologized.

"I-I'm sorry." And he meant it. "I'm just tired, that's all."

And with that, he left.

"I hope he's okay." said Hino worriedly.

"_Now, I just have to find a way to go home without being noticed by Amou-san." _thought Kahoko wryly.

She ran from the classroom to another, all the while keeping a close watch for anyone with wavy brown hair.

"Kaho-senpai." said a sleepy voice.

Hino immediately screamed and jumped three feet into the air only to realize that it was only Shimizu.

"Why is….Kaho-senpai….jumping?" asked Shimizu.

"Ahh….sorry, Shimizu-kun. I thought you were someone else." said Kahoko, ashamed that she had acted in such a way in front of her kouhai.

"I saw…Tsukimori-senpai…coming out of that….music practice room….then I saw…Kaho-senpai…coming out of… the same room. Were…Kaho-senpai…and….Tsukimori-senpai having a…romantic…time together?" he asked with his usual dazed expression.

"Ehhhh?? N-No…of course not-" began Kahoko.

"_There_ you are! I found you at last, Hino-san! Trying to run away, eh? Interview time!" said a voice. Kaho sighed. It was Amou.

"Now, look-" began Kaho again. But as sudden as Amou was so intersted in Kahoko, the next second she wasn't. Amou was no longer listening. In fact, she looked delighted at the sight of Shimizu.

"Ah…..Shimizu-kun! Just the boy I wanted to see! I saw you helping Fuuyumi-san the other day with her books and I couldn't help noticing how both of you were smiling serenely at each other and…." Amou's voice tailed off.

Now Kaho was the one who was barely listening. She slowly left the corridor and started running away from Amou.

"_Geez….I seem to be doing a lot of running away from Amou-san lately!"_ she thought wearily.

The next day:

**At the Tsukimori residence:**

Hamai Misa smiled as she saw her son unnecessarily straighten his bow tie and keep glancing at the clock nervously. He definitely had dressed up a bit more efficiently than he usually did. He looked more handsome than ever.

After a few minutes, it was 6.45 pm.

"I'll be going now, mother." said Len nervously.

"Alright then, dear. Have a nice time." said Misa.

Once he had left the house, however, she smiled and said, "Have a romantic time, Len."

**Meanwhile, at the Hino residence:**

Kahoko was ready on time surprisingly. She had enough time to walk to the park rather than run to it as she usually did whenever she had an appointment with someone.

"Hey, Kaho, why are you all dressed up today?" asked her sister, Megimi. (Author's note: I've forgotten her name.)

"Oh, I'm going to a violin concert with a friend." replied Kahoko.

"Oooh…is that friend a boy?" Megimi asked slyly.

"Yes. So what?"

"Heh! Never mind! I'll tell you when you come back." said Megimi grinning.

Kaho shrugged.

"I'll be going then! By, sis!" said Kahoko as she left the house.

"Have a nice time, Kaho. And when you come back, I wouldn't be surprised if you have a boyfriend." said Megimi, still grinning.

**At the park:**

Len was already at the park. He was quite early. It was only 6.50. Suddenly, he saw a red headed figure walking towards him.

He got from the bench he was sitting from. Even from the distance, he thought that she looked beautiful. So beautiful…so pretty that when he compared her to a strawberry it made a strawberry look like a prune…made a majestic tree look like that green zombie Tsuchira…

**In Tsuchira's house:**

"Achoo!" sneezed Tsuchira. "Did someone just insult me?"

**Back to Len and Kaho:**

….made roses look like dead flowers...

"Tsukimori-kun! Earth to Tsukimori-kun! Are you okay?" called a voice.

Len jerked out of his trance. He saw that Hino was only two feet away from him and had a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I-I'm fine. I was just…thinking about something, that's all." he replied. "So…shall we go then?"

"Oh. Yes. I'm ready." she replied happily.

"Ok then. Just follow me. I know the way."

The concert hall was very close to the park where they were so, both of them were walking.

"_Think of something to say!" _thought Len. _"If you really want to be nice to her, you have to talk to her."_

"I noticed that you weren't late today, Hino." he started nervously.

"_Great work, Len! Bring up the subject which she hates! Being late! She hates it when she's late and now you have to talk about it when she's finally on time for something!" he though again._

"Oh, yeah! Well, Usually I'm always late for things but I thought, for once I should try and be on time! Besides, I wouldn't want to make Tsukimori-kun sad for being late!" replied Hino with a smile.

"Oh. That's very nice of you, Hino." said Len.

…………

"_Len….did you just compliment Hino?"_ said one chibi-len in Len's head.

"_Well done! You are finally learning how to be nice to her! keep up the good work!"_ said the second chibi Len.

Both the chibis gave a high-five to each other.

"You know, Tsukimori-kun!" said Hino with an even brighter smile."You're just like ice cream! You're cold on the outside but inside, you're really sweet…uh…I mean nice!" finished Hino awkwardly.

(A/N: You know that Hino is dense, so she doesn't realize the impact of the words she just said.)

Though it was a cold night, the temperature seemed to have gone up by many degrees. At least, Len felt so.

He did not know what to say. Fortunately for him, they had reached the concert hall.

"Oh…is this the place, Tsukimori-kun? It looks great!" said Hino jubilantly.

"Yea. We'll go in, then."

"_Job A: Invite Hino. Status: COMPLETE!_

_Job B: Be nice to her. Status: ONGOING._

_Job C: Ask her out for ice cream after concert. Status: PENDING." _said chibi-len in Len's head.

"_Where did the 'ask her out' part come from?" _thought Len. _"Well, I'll just have to deal with it after the concert. Nothing can go wrong. Nothing bad can happen…nothing..."_

"LENNY! Lenny- kun! _There_ you are, dear! There's my little nephew!" called a voice.

"…_Except that…"_ finished Len in his mind.

He knew that voice. He knew it very well. It was the voice of his Aunt Akane. She had always treated Len like a baby. And his aunt treating him like a baby in front of Hino was _not _part of his plan.

"G-Good evening, Aunt Akane." said a mortified Len. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just heard that you were coming to this concert , so I thought I could spend time with my little nephew." she said with a smile."You look so handsome in those pretty clothes!" trilled his aunt.

She got hold of his hollow cheeks.

"Look at you! Look at you!" she said, pinching his cheeks.

Everything was going nightmarishly wrong for Len. The thought of being humiliated like this in front of Hino stung him like frosty ice.

After pinching his cheeks for five minutes, she noticed Kahoko. She(Aunt Akane), let out a little gasp. She looked back at Len, who was plainly trying to think of an escape plan to somehow run away from his aunt, and then to Kaho again, who was utterly bemused and happy that Tsukimori-kun had such a nice aunt.

"OH! Is my little Lenny on a _date_?" she asked with huge eyes. "Such a pretty girl too!"

Len and Kahoko blushed furiously.

"Oh, I'm so _happy_ for you, Len! You're growing up _at last_! I'm sorry for interrupting your date! Well, I'd better be going. Enjoy your date with your girlfriend."

"Wait! Its not…what you think it is!" said Kaho and Len at the same time.

But she ignored their splutters and she gave one last pinch on his cheek and bounced away.

Kaho and Len, who were both still red in the face, glanced at each other.

* * *

And…I'm done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. And, once again, I hope the characters were not out of character. I'll be going now. I promise I'll update soon.! The next chapter will be more interesting. Will say no more here! Oh...one more thing. Please REVIEW! I'll be so happy! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Fifteen reviews already? Yay! Thanks a lot, you guys! Well, here it is. The next chapter. I tried to make it better than the previous chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

Kaho and Len, who were both still red in the face, glanced at each other. It was a sticky moment. Len decided to break the silence.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Hino. My aunt tends to be very outspoken sometimes. I'm really sorry."

"Th-That's okay, Tsukimori-kun. I don't mind." she replied, avoiding his eye. There was something in her expression that made Len felt that she wasn't altogether alright.

Trust dear Aunt Akane to ruin his chances with Hino! Why did she have to come now anyway? He had jus started a conversation with her and felt so happy but all that elation had left him now as though a vacuum cleaner had sucked it. He felt like an empty shell now.

Meanwhile, Kaho was in a dilemma herself.

_"What's happening to me? Why…why do I feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden? It was just a little joke, right? His aunt was joking. But why do I have a bubbly feeling in my stomach?"_ thought Kahoko.

She remembered the incident when Tsuchira's ex-girlfriend mistakenly asked if Tsukimori-kun was her boyfriend. The butterflies she had felt in her tummy was nothing compared to now. Kaho was so red, that she was wondering if she would faint. Why had the butterflies increased in such a short time?

**Flashback:**

**"Hey, Kaho, why are you all dressed up today?" asked her sister, Megimi. **

**"Oh, I'm going to a violin concert with a friend." replied Kahoko.**

**"Oooh…is that friend a boy?" Megimi asked slyly.**

**"Yes. So what?"**

**"Heh! Never mind! I'll tell you when you come back." said Megimi grinning.**

**End of flashback.**

_Violin Romance!_

She quickly brushed that thought away.

Was this what Megimi had meant? But Kaho thought that those uncomfortable and nervous feelings happened only on a date. _Why now?_ But…she had known Tsukimori-kun for a while now. Its not like he was a stranger to her. Then why was she feeling uncomfortable? Kaho was so full of questions.

Kahoko blinked. She saw an arched door in front of her. It was a few seconds before Kahoko realized that she was outside a concert hall. She had been thinking so much that she hadn't noticed what she had been doing. She glanced at Len again. He too, was blushing.

She smiled.

Kahoko had to admit that he looked very handsome when he was casually dressed and now, with that blush, he looked even more handsome.

_"Just what are you thinking, Kaho?"_ said her mind.

But…why was _he_ blushing? He couldn't possibly…no…what am I thinking? Tsukimori-kun? Like_ me_? Now _that's_ a great joke.

She pushed open the door and in she went. A magnificent sight met her eyes. The concert hall was huge, there were many musicians all chatting and talking to each other and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy smirking at her. A boy with dark pink hair: Etou Kiriya. Kaho gulped. Hoping that he would not cause any trouble or tease her in front of Tsukimori-kun, she approached the seats.

Once both of them had taken their seats, Len noticed that many people were looking at Hino and him and whispering. His heart sank. Had Aunt Akane told everyone in this hall that they were on a 'date'? He was sure Hino had noticed all the muttering too. She was already uncomfortable enough as it was and they were adding to the pressure.

They took their seats and the violin band started playing, but he was barely listening to the beautiful music. The evening was going very badly. Sure, it had started out great but now…but now…it was completely horrifying. He glanced at Hino again and saw that she looked a little better than before and was listening to the music with rapt attention. Well, as long as she was happy, he'd be happy as well.

Cheered by the thought that Hino was happy now, he listened to the music too. It was beautiful…so soothing…almost as good as the time when he had played the Ave Maria with Hino...

The music ended. There was great applause from the audience. He was just thinking of leaving and hoping to ask Hino if she wanted to go out for ice cream but one of the violinists got hold of the microphone.

"Just one moment, please, ladies and gentlemen. As per the request of Miss Akane Tsukimori, she would like her nephew and his…friend…to play a song on their violins for us."

Kahoko's mouth fell open into a perfect comical 'O'.

_"What?"_ screamed her mind.

Len, on the other hand, who was still blissfully thinking of the 'Ave Maria', had only realized and registered the meaning of that last sentence said by the concert host, gave a start.

Now he was _really_ furious with his aunt. Feeling more than a hundred pair of eyes on him, he got up from his seat.

_"How did she find out that Hino plays the violin?"_ he thought.

Thinking that it would be rude if she didn't stand up as well, Hino got up after him. Her face too, he saw, expressed nothing but pure shock.

"Oh, and in case you haven't brought your violins, you can use these violins here." said the host with a smile, indicating two violins which were on a table to his left.

Both of them looked up. In their shock, they had completely forgotten that they hadn't brought their violins. They nodded to the host.

Every step forward towards the raised stage felt like a step forward into the gallows for Kahoko.

_"I'm an amateur at playing the violin and now, I have to go and play a song in front of all these great musicians seated here! What if I play a wrong note? What if I play the whole song completely wrong? I'll embarrass Tsukimori-kun! Oh, somebody, please help me!"_ she shrieked in her head.

To think that she had been worried about a joke Tsukimori-kun's aunt had said!

"Hey, Hino…_Hino_!" whispered Len.

"Y-Yes, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked in a voice which was so unlike her own.

"What music piece do you want to play?"

"Ave Maria." she answered automatically.

"Ok, then." he replied.

Ave Maria. He was more than willing to play that song. That song meant everything to him. He had been thinking about it just moments before. He wanted to play it better than he had played before.

They both approached the tables and each took one of the violins.

They got into their position.

_"Here I go! I **did** play the song in the fourth selections in the concurs. But then…I'll have to play it to a high standard in front of all these people! I hope that somebody will bury me after I die from all the humiliation I get after playing this song."_ she thought worriedly.

And they began to play.

Len made sure that there was plenty of emotion in his playing this time. It was the second time they were having ever since the one in Fuuyumi's villa. A lot had happened since then. It was from that time on that he started developing feelings for Hino.(even though he did not know it back then.) He wanted to make sure that this duet was even better than the last one…

Kaho was playing the song as good as she could play it. Now, even in the midst of the confusion of her feelings for Tsukimori-kun, a violin would always make things better. Especially Ave Maria. She felt that, that song was a sort of bond between her and Tsukimori-kun. It was the first song she had heard on the violin after all. And he was the one who had played it. And then, a few weeks after that, they had even had a duet together…such memories…

The last note of the song was played and they both opened their eyes. The whole audience were gazing transfixed at Kaho and Len.

_"Uh-oh. I must have played pretty horribly. Better say my prayers before they start framing their insults on me. Brace yourself, Kaho!"_ she thought frightenedly.

But the next second, there was applause. Tumultuous applause, at that. And then, quite suddenly, every single person in the hall had gotten up from their chairs and they were receiving a standing ovation.

"Beautifully played…" said one voice.

"Such emotion…" said another.

"Couldn't have played it better myself!" said an old man.

"Both the violins complimented each other." said a woman.

"They're a perfect pair!" said another woman.

"I…I didn't sound bad? I played well?" she asked herself in a whisper. Then, to Len, "Did I play well, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked with bright eyes.

"Well…it was better than the last time you played it, but, still, you could've played better." he replied before he could stop himself.

Her bright eyes became a bit dull.

_"You pompous fool! She did play really well. You know she did! But, once again, you let your arrogance and pride get away with you!" _said chibi-len.

After they had been congratulated over and over again for playing well by many people, they were just thinking of leaving. But before they could do so, they were interrupted once again. They saw Aunt Akane running towards them.

"Len! Lenny! You wouldn't leave before your dear aunt congratulated you and your girlfriend, would you?" she asked with a giggle.

Kaho blushed deeply again.

"Aunt Akane, Hino is _not _my girl-" began Len, turning red himself, but his aunt interrupted.

"Now, now! No need to be shy, _Lenny_! You picked the right girl you know!" she said with another giggle. "And dear," she added to Kaho. "You played really well. So well, it made my heart leap with joy!"

"Why thank you, Madam." replied Hino, who was still trying to conceal her blush.

"So modest! So modest! No wonder Len chose you! I heard from Lenny's mother that you play the violin too, Kahoko. And I have a surprise!"

She rummaged in her handbag and pulled out two little packets which said on the cover that they were strawberry lollipops. She pulled out lollipop from one of the packets.

"They're the color of Hino's hair…" he thought fondly.

"Oh, yes! Here. This is for you, Lenny." said Aunt Akane. "Now, open your little mouth wide so that auntie can feed her precious little baby nephew!" she said in a squeaky voice.

Len, happily thinking about Hino's hair, came back to earth.

_"Sh- She's going to p-pop the lollipop in my mouth? In front of Hino? Again? Oh, no!"_

_"No! Nononononono!"_ said chibi-len who was waving his arms up and down.

"Come now! Open your mouth!" she said again.

Len had no choice. He opened his mouth and his aunt popped the lollipop into his mouth. She clapped her hands together gleefully. Several onlookers sniggered. Len would have like nothing better than blend into the walls and disappear and escape from all this humiliation.

"Well, I'd better get going! Take care, Lenny!" she told Len. And do look after my dear nephew dear!" she added to Kaho.

And she got hold of Len's cheek again and pinched them and bounced away again.

Kaho and Len finally left the concert hall.

While they were walking back, Len wanted to ask her if she wanted to go out for ice cream, but, he did not know how to ask her, especially after he rudely answered her when she asked if she had played well. But Kaho was the one who started talking first.

"Tsukimori-kun, I've wanted to ask you something for awhile." she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes?" asked Len in his cold voice.

"Tsukimori-kun has …well…been kinder to me in the past few weeks. And I was just wondering…if there was…you know…any specific reason for it?" she whispered with a sweet blush on her face.

Len froze.

* * *

And I'm finished. Did you guys like the extra longness? And what did you think about the cliffhanger? If you want to know what Len is going to say to Kaho's question, stay tuned for the next chapter! I ask only one thing from you. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Thanks again for the reviews! To all my reviewers(Kayrabelle, cartoonangel, jazzzz, gizelle-chan, Moonlit Song, kurankira, Animecherryblossem33, KahoXLen Supporter, daintyran, Music yuki3, jiyu22, tatam, Llyza and last but not least, ForeverAlive 11) I present to my first homemade cookies! *Hands out the virtual cookies* Its the least I can give to thank you all for your awesome reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Reviews please!

Information about the new character introduced in this chapter:

Kiriya Etou: He's a new character who is introduced in La Corda Doro Seond Passo. He's sort of a badboy.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Len froze.

"_What do I do? What do you I say? She'd probably never talk to me again if I tell her that I…like her."_ said chibi-len.

"Ummm…its…well…I…err…" he stuttered, a deep red coloring his face now.

But before he could even start, he heard another voice.

"Hey there, ice prince!" called a familiar voice. It sounded like Kiriya Etou.

Kaho and Len turned around. Kaho's fears were proven right. It was indeed, Kiriya Etou.

"Oh no!" thought Kaho.

"Oh…you're here too, Cutie!" he added, winking at Kahoko.

_"How dare he call Hino, 'Cutie!'"_ thought a raging Len.

"Leave us alone, Etou-kun." said Kaho in a small voice.

"Oh…I'm sorry." said Etou in mock concern. "Didn't want to interrupt your 'date' with your _boyfriend._"

Kaho and Len both turned the deepest shade of red.

"Tsukimori-kun is NOT my boyfriend, Etou-kun." screamed Kaho.

"Yeah? Well, you have a funny way of showing it." said Etou. "Speaking of your boyfriend," he said, now looking at Len. "Did you enjoy your lollipop, Lenny-kins?" he asked in a babyish voice.

Len face flushed blotchily with humiliation but he stared coldly at Etou .

The corners of Kaho's mouth twitched as though she had just refrained from laughing.

"I prefer not to answer that question. Now, if you will please stop interrupting us, we will go." said Len, still staring at Etou.

But Etou stood his ground.

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face when your aunt was feeding you with the lollipop!" said Etou ruthlessly.

"Lenny! Let aunty feed my little nephew!" he said in his baby voice again. "If I was in your position, I'd have just told that old hag to shut up and leave me alone!"

"I would not be that impolite to my own aunt." said Len.

"Leave Tsukimori-kun alone!" said Kaho in harsh tones.

"Sticking up for your boyfriend, are you?, eh? But, I guess, when you compare him being fed a lollipop from his aunt to your violin skills, I guess how you play your violin is funnier. Know what I mean?" said Etou with an evil grin, ignoring Kaho's previous statement.

Kahoko, who had opened her mouth to retaliate, closed it softly and bowed her head, fighting back tears.

"_Well…he's right. I don't play the violin well. I can't argue against that."_ she thought sadly.

"Stop it, Etou-kun." said Kaho. But her voice had turned hoarse.

"Oh come on! You know that you stink when you play the violin! You played, if possible even worse today in the concert. I bet all those people who congratulated you only did it to spare your feelings…though, that was something I would not have done. I'd have told you straight that you stink!" continued Etou mercilessly.

Silent tears were now pouring down Kaho's face and she was shaking a bit in sadness.

Len stepped forward.

It was as though some one had just let off a huge bomb of anger in Len's heart. Teasing him was one thing, but insulting his Kaho was another.

He marched and put himself in front of Kaho and confronted Etou. He gave him one of the worst glares that he, Len Tsukimori, could give.

"I didn't really mind when you were teasing me, I just ignored all that you said. But, teasing a fellow violin player, just because you were jealous of how well she played, is one of the worst possible traits a violinist like you can have." said Len in his iciest voice.

"Me? Jealous of her playing? What do you mean? You were playing the violin beside her, weren't you, Lollipop-boy? You heard her music. It sounded horrible! As a fellow violinsit you should knnow that!" said Etou, turning his attention to Len., now that he had teased his first prey well.

"Hino's music is not horrible. I know most of the violinists who were present in the concert. I have never seen that audience clap so hard for any other violin player, even me, and I'm sure that they too, like me, thought that out of the two violinists who had played a duet, the wonderful female violin player had played better than the male."

Kaho, who had been crying silently, looked up at these words and felt a gush of affection for Len.

"Tsukimori-kun…" she whispered, while she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Etou just gaped at Len.

"Looks like the ice prince has gone around the bend! But just because you've bent doesn't mean that her violin skills are any better!" said Etou.

"If you say one more time that Hino's music is horrible, I assure you, that you will regret it." said Len angrily.

Etou just smirked.

"Since we have nothing more to say to you, Etou, Hino and I shall take our leave." said Len.

"Come on, Hino." said Len, unconsciously grabbing her hand as they walked away leaving a dumbstruck Etou behind.

Kaho's head was spinning. She felt a bit giddy, but she didn't know why. As they walked away, Kaho spoke softly to Len.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsukimori-kun. For speaking up for me in front of Etou-kun."

"Its nothing." said Len, who was happy that, for once that it had been _him _who had made Hino smile.

"And…umm…if you don't mind, you can let go of my hand now." said Kaho awkwardly, after a few minutes of silence.

Len came back from dreamland. He jerked his hand away from Kaho's hand at once.

"Sorry." he mumbled. There was silence for a few moments again.

"So…ummm…regarding to that question I asked you earlier, Tsukimori-kun, about why you've been kinder to me in the past few weeks? Umm...what do you say about it?" she asked, her hopes up.

**Flashback:**

"**Tsukimori-kun, I've wanted to ask you something for awhile." she asked in a soft voice.**

"**Yes?" asked Len in his cold voice.**

"**Tsukimori-kun has …well…been kinder to me in the past few weeks. And I was just wondering…if there was…you know…any specific reason for it?" she asked with a sweet blush on her face.**

**End of flashback.**

Len had been hoping that she had forgotten about that question but apparently she hadn't done so.

"Well…I…want you to continue playing the violin…so…err…yeah...that's the reason..." he answered shyly.

"Oh." said Kaho, looking a bit disappointed.

_"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. What does playing the violin have to do with your feelings, huh?"_ asked chibi-len.

"_I thought…I thought it would be…another reason. Ah well. I knew it was too good to be true. He was probably blushing because his aunt embarrassed him in front of many people."_ she thought, becoming sad again.

She sighed.

"_This is the perfect opportunity to confess! So do it!"_ screamed chibi-len.

He didn't know how to start or how to tell her. But, finally, something clinked into place in his head.

"Wait! I haven't finished, Hino. Why I care about you is because…well…" he stopped mid-sentence again.

Kaho perked up at once.

"_I can't just say, 'I love you!''That would seem to much like a statement. I have to make it a bit more romantic…but how?" _he thought again. There was silence again. Finally, he got the right words.

"Hino, you probably won't believe me when I say this, but, you are the apple of my eye. Ever since we got to know each other, I've developed feelings for you…feelings so deep that I think about you every second of the day…you were the one who melted my heart…you changed my ways for the better…you were friendly to me even when others were not. Your smile, your hair…just about everything about you makes me adore you. Even when I was rude to you, you were nice to me. So, that is why, Hino Kahoko, that I…love you. I love you."

He had said all these words with as much courage as he could muster. But there was no answer.

"_She's probably going to laugh her head off right now_." he thought sadly.

He thought that he should turn around and ask her if she felt the same way. But barely a second later, something…or rather someone…fell on him, nearly throwing him off balance. It was Hino. She had fainted.

"Hino! Hino!" he said to her fainted self, trying to make her get up.

Kaho opened her eyes. Happiness filled Len's heart. She looked at Len, smiling a beautiful but faint smile at him.

"Len-kun…." she whispered.

Len's heart skipped a beat.

"I…lo-" but before she could finish her sentence, she fainted once again.

* * *

Did you like this chappie? I hope you did! You can tell me if it made you happy or not by reviewing my story! Please review! Thanks! I know that this chapter was shorter than the previous one. Sorry about that. The next one will be longer.

~Phoenixalia~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, minna-san. Thanks for the reviews and advice. ^_^ And don't worry, Etou is not a bad guy! Honest! ^_^ He'll be an important character in the forthcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. All I aks for is reviews! So please review!

* * *

The world was spinning….the stars were disappearing…a flash of blue hair…and then everything went pitch black. That's how Kaho had felt anyway.

**Sometime later:**

"Will she be alright, Mother?" asked Len, in a most anxious voice.

"I'm most certain of it, Len, dear. She only fainted after all. I expect she'll wake up soon. Don't worry." said Hamai Misa.

It was the next day after Kaho had fainted. Luckily, it was Saturday. So, there was no school.

Len had immediately taken her to his house. The hospital was very far away and Kaho's house was far away too. His house was the closest. So, he had just put Kaho on his back and had run to his house. Once inside the house, however, there was the confusion of where Kaho should be laid down to rest. Somehow, Len had a fit of gallantry and insisted that Kaho could take his bedroom. Hamai Misa had smiled at that time. Len's attitude was definitely changing.

"Well, I'd better go and get lunch ready, Len. You take good care of Kahoko, now." said Misa.

"Yes, Mother." said Len.

Misa smiled at him, and then closed the door behind her and went to prepare lunch.

_"He's never cared so much about any other girl before."_ she told herself.

**Back in Len's room:**

Len was gazing at Kaho. He didn't know what else to do. He ought to have practicing his violin right now, but no. He would not be able to do anything until he was sure that Hino was alright. He had never stopped playing his violin to take care of someone before. Gone were the days when he couldn't understand why he felt so compassionate towards the girl. He could understand exactly why now. He liked her.

"You mean you _love_ her!" chided in chibi-len. He pushed the chibi away. Since when did he have a chibi of himself in his head? Yes. He loved her. That was why he also simply couldn't help stroking her beautiful red hair. He didn't feel that embrassed since she was asleep.

The thought of how Tsuchira would react if he knew that Hino was in his(Len's) house at the moment…alone with him...in his room…ha. Len smirked. Now _that_ would be something worth seeing. But his amusement was short lived when he thought about all the events that had happened last night. Like him grabbing her hand.

_Just what had he been thinking?_ That was so rude of him. But…he had to admit that the experience had been worth it. It was even better than the time when they were in the haunted house with Tsuchira and his former girlfriend. He had held her(Kaho's) hand at that time too. And he had been very reluctant to let go. It had been so nice to feel her hands. The hands where beautiful music which captivated his heart came from. Feeling her hands had been even better this time, though. Why, he did not know. A hand was a hand, right?

Then, there was something else bothering him too. Hino had called him by his first name. He felt that he might have even floated up a few inches in happiness. What joy he had felt when she had said, 'Len-kun.' Of course, she had said it by accident in her weak state but it was effective all the same. But before he could dwell on anymore thoughts about it, something happened. Kaho was moaning in her sleep.

Was she waking up? No…she was not. She had just shifted her position how she was lying down slightly. He glanced at her face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"You forgot to enter the word 'beautiful'!" said chibi-len. "She looks peaceful _and_ beautiful."

"...cupcake…" mumbled Kaho.

_"She must be dreaming."_ thought Len.

Suddenly, one of Kaho's hands shot of nowhere and grabbed Len's arm tightly. Len stiffened and became slightly red.

_"What is she doing?"_ he asked himself.

She sniffed his hand.

"Kaho want cupcake." said Kaho.

_"She'd dreaming about cupcakes. What does that have to do with my hand?"_ thought a puzzled Len.

He tried pulling his hand away from her. That did not help. Kaho just gripped his hand more tightly and frowned.

"Want cupcake now!" she said, in a forceful tone.

_"She must think my hand's a chocolate cupcake."_ he thought, amused.

"Want rainbow cupcake now!"

_"My mistake…a rainbow cupcake."_ he thought wearily. _"She looks so cute when she's angry..."_

She pulled his hand towards her face.

_"She won't **bite** my hand, will she?"_ thought Len, now starting to panic.

He was seriously trying to get his hand away from her now. But it was no use. She was pulling his hand towards her mouth now.

_"Since when did she have such a strong grip?" _he thought.

She was still pulling his hand.

"_Brace yourself, Len."_ he thought fearfully.

But she stopped pulling it halfway through.

"Kaho will save the cupcake for later." she said.

"Phew." said a relieved Len.

Then, she cuddled his arm.

"Kaho loves cupcake." she mumbled.

Len blushed.

She let go of his arm. Len immediately took his hand away from his bed.

_"Well…that was awkward. But you felt her hand again, so, it wasn't that bad, right?"_ said chibi-len.

Speaking of 'love', there was something else bothering him. Her unfinished sentence. 'I lo-" What could have been her intention? What had she wanted to say? Probably, she would have said, 'I love my violin but I don't love you. Sorry.' Or perhaps 'I love your violin skills, but I don't like you the way you like me.' Or, 'I love Tsuchira-kun not you.' He went miserable at that thought.' There was the possibility that she might have even said, 'I loathe you.' No. She would definitely have not said that right? When she woke up, would she remember last night's conversation? He hoped she wouldn't. It would be quite embarrassing.

Len looked at the clock in his room. Time was ticking on. He really needed to practice on his violin. But, he couldn't bear leaving Hino in his room alone. What if she woke up suddenly and found that she was not in her own bedroom and felt frightened? And he couldn't practice his violin here. That would wake her up. Len sighed. He could read a book. That wouldn't disturb her. He got up from his chair.

He took one of the books from a nearby shelf and began to read. To his annoyance, he saw that the book was about a green haired boy. Green hair reminded him of the idiot. (Tsuchira.) He took out another book and saw that it was about a boy's confession to a girl. He sighed again. He took out another book. It was about pianos. It reminded him about Tsuchira again. In his frustration about Tsuchira, he put down the book on his bedside table with force. He immediately regretted doing so at once. He glanced at Hino, but she was still asleep. He sighed in relief again. Even when Tsuchira was not near him, he caused Len trouble.

Weren't there any proper books to read in his room? What about the book he was reading yesterday? He remembered now. He had left it in his bathroom. He started to walk as quietly as he could towards his bathroom but on the way, he tripped on a piece of plastic paper and fell on his bed. Near Kaho. He tried to pick himself off the bed but before he could do so, he heard a a little gasp and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at him. It was Hino's. Only one thought crossed their minds at the same time:

"They were both on the same _bed_!"

The boy and the girl blushed.

* * *

I was listening to one of anime 'Inuyasha' opening songs. I found that its good for inspiration.

Yes. I know that this chapter was a bit short. I apologise for that. Christmas is coming up! So I'm busy. I'll update soon. Only one little thing. Review! Please review! Press the little green button. You know you want to! I also have to go for carol practices often. But, I won't forget your reviews. :)

~phoenixalia.


	7. Chapter 7

So, here it is! Chapter number 7! I hope you guys **Len**joy it! Haha! Get it? **Len-**joy it? Its ok if you don't. Please review this chapter! It'll be the best Christmas gift ever for me! Thanks! ^_^

* * *

She had woken up. She had finally woken up. Only, she had woken up at the wrong time. He mentally cursed himself for waking her up. He cursed Tsuchira as well. He was partly the cause for Len to go to the bathroom and get his other book.

"_She had to wake up now? Now of all times?"_ he thought embarrassed. _"Just what is she going to think of me?"_

For most of the time since Kaho had fainted Len had wanted her to rest but at the same time he had wanted her to be awake. But now, he just wanted her to go back to sleep. He just wanted to get out of this room. Somehow, some way, he just wanted to evaporate from his bed. The bed which felt like hard, cold, stone wood at the moment.

….

Kaho was shocked to the core. She had been partially awake ever since she heard a book being slammed on a wooden surface. She was still very tired and had wanted to rest. Sure, the bed was not like hers but Kaho loved to sleep. So she had tried to go back to sleep. But it her attempts to go back to sleep were in vain.

Finally she woke up completely when she heard a slight 'thud' sound and had felt something land next to her. She had opened her eyes for merely a fraction of a second and had first seen something blue on the bed where she was lying down. A second later, she realized that it was the boy who wove in and out of her dreams…the one boy who would come to her mind when she was bored: Tsukimori-kun.

She had immediately blushed when she saw how close they were. She wanted to get out of the bed but she was in such shock that she could not move and for some reason, she felt weak.

Both the teenagers were so stunned that they did not know what to do.

A bird chirped in the distance. That brought some sense into Len. He immediately wrenched himself out of the bed.

"My sincerest apologies, Hino-san. I-I didn't land on the bed on purpose." said Len ashamedly.

…

Silence from the girl.

"Its just…you were lying down…and I didn't want to disturb you…so…I wanted to find a book I was reading the other day and it was in my bathroom and while I was going there, I tripped on some plastic paper and landed on the bed. I did not have any other intentions. I swear that I'm telling the truth." he said desperately.

It sounded like a very lame excuse even if it was the truth, in his opinion.

"No need to apologize, Tsukimori-kun." said Kaho, finding her voice at last. "I trust you am sure that you did not..umm…have any other intentions."

"S-So, umm…errr…no bad feelings?" asked Len worriedly.

She shook her head.

"No hard feelings at all, Tsukimori-kun." she said with a smile.

Len sighed in relief.

Kaho looked around her surroundings. No. This was definitely not her bedroom. In fact, the whole place looked unfamiliar to Kaho.

"C-Can I ask you a few questions, Tsukimori-kun?"

Len, throat too tight to speak since because of the 'incident', just nodded.

"Why am I in bed?" asked Kaho. Then another question came to her head. "Why are you here?" And before you knew it, her head was full of questions. "Where is here? Where am I? What happened?"

He sighed again. He had done a lot of sighing today. He sat down on one of the sides of his bed and started telling Kaho what had happened last night. But he conveniently didn't tell her about her 'unfinished sentence.' That information was private. He would take that secret to the grave. Once he had finished, Kaho still had something she wanted to ask. But before that, she wanted to make sure that she was not dreaming.

She pinched her arm. It hurt quite a lot. So this could not be a dream. For she often dreamt about Tsukimori-kun. (Although she would never tell that secret to anyone. Not even her closest friends. Especially not Amou-san.)

"But what about my mum and my sister?" she asked. "Do they know?"

"Yes. My Mother told them. Don't worry." he replied. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked in a slightly less colder tone.

"Yea. I'm feeling good. Just a bit dizzy." said Kaho. "But, you told me that this is your room, right? I'm lying down on your…bed!

She remembered the 'incident.'

" I…I'll get up. I shouldn't be taking your room anyway."

She tried to get out of the bed. But Len shook his head.

"No. You can take my room. It's okay. Besides, you're still not completely alright. You should rest more."

"Alright, then." she said, defeated. But she perked up a second later. "Wait a minute! I remembered something else!"

"_Oh no. She hasn't remembered her 'unfinished sentence' has she?"_ he thought worriedly.

"Am I disturbing you, Tsukimori-kun? When you need to play your violin? " she asked with anxious eyes.

Len sighed. He had never met such a selfless girl before.

"Even when you're sick, you still care about others. You're as selfless as ever, Hino." said Len.

"But I don't want to disturb Tsukimori-kun!" she said shaking her hands.

"Its fine. But you should rest a little more. You definitely look shaken."

"Ok." the girl replied quietly.

"I'll go now, then." said Len.

As he left, he shut the door behind him. Once he had closed the door, he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He looked as pale as a ghost. He closed his eyes.

"_Why? __**Why**__ do I feel so agitated? I just fell on the bed when she was on it, right? Nothing more! Its not like I'd…do that of all things to her of all people! Honestly, calm down, Len! Calm down!"_ he thought tensely.

"Len, dear. Are you alright? You look so…different from your normal self."

"_Hmmm…looks like Kahoko is really affecting my little boy, isn't she?" _

Len opened his eyes and saw his mother's reflection on the mirror. He didn't _dare_ tell her what had happened and hopefully, Hino wouldn't either.

"Nothing, Mother. I just…was practicing a very difficult piece on my violin…a piece I've never played before. I found it more difficult than I thought it would be. That's all."

Somehow, Misa didn't think that his violin was the real reasons so she decided to cautiously find out the truth.

"Have you seen how Kahoko is, Len?"

"No." came the cold answer a little too quickly.

Never. He would _never_ tell his mother that he had not practiced his violin but had lain by his bed with Hino.

"Well, it has been quite a while, I should go and wake her up." said Misa.

"She's already awake." said Len automatically.

"So you did go and see how she was?" said Misa swiftly.

Len blushed.

"I….I….er…just went to…ummm…"

"_How does Mother always know how to make me blurt out things?"_ said chibi-len.

Misa smiled.

"_So he does worry about the girl after all…"_ she thought happily.

"_Think of an excuse! Quick!"_ said chibi-len.

***Chibi-len puts on thinking cap***

"I…I…I'll…just go and practice my violin now!"

"Wait, Len!"

Len turned around and faced his mother. Was he going to be reprimanded?

"Your Aunt Akane told me that you and Kahoko had a duet. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"There…there were other things on my mind at that time, Mother."

"I see. Did you have fun playing?" she asked with a smile.

"I…I played the violin like I usually do."

And with that statement, he walked away.

"_Putting up an act again."_ thought Misa, amused. _"Well…that's what is expected of you, dear."_

**Outside the house: (. His garden):**

Len was holding his violin and was wondering which piece he should play. Hino was right. He did need to practice. Deciding to play the same song he had played with Kaho when they had gone to visit the sad dolphin, he took a deep breath and began.

**Meanwhile, back in Len's room:**

Kaho was now looking at all the things in Len's room. It reflected his personality: cold and mystique. There were a few pictures of him on a nearby table. The first picture was a family photo: Len, his mother and his father. Len resembled his father a lot. He looked like he was twelve years old in this picture. She looked at the next photo. She hastily stifled a laugh.

Len, who looked very, very embarrassed with his face stretched in an absurd way due to the fact that he was being pinched on both cheeks by his aunt Akane. In this picture, he looked like he was fourteen years old.

"_He looks so kawaiiii though!"_ thought Kaho.

The next picture was Len alone, who this time looked like he was sixteen years old, playing his violin. He face looked so concentrated on the piece he was playing, that it was almost as if Kaho could hear him playing the violin….

Kahoko opened her ears and listened carefully. She was right. Someone _was_ playing the violin. And the piece was so beautiful. It sounded so familiar. She strained her ears to listen with all their might and Kaho thoughts hard about what song was being played…

"_I remember now! It's the same piece that Tsukimori-kun played for that dolphin!"_ thought Kaho excitedly.

She listened to it again. She could not hear it properly. She got up from the bed.

"_I've just got to listen to the whole piece properly!"_ she thought as she walked closer and closer to where she thought the music was coming from.

She stopped when she was outside the house. It looked like the sound was coming from the backyard. As she walked, she looked at all the pretty flowers and plants which were dancing merrily. Kaho felt a bit cold. She looked at the sky and saw dark clouds forming. But she didn't look at them long. Her aim was to find out where the music was coming from.

Closer and closer until she stopped when she saw something blue.

_Tsukimori-kun!_

She immediately hid behind two bushes.

"_He'd be so angry is he knew that I was out of bed! But I just couldn't help it! The music sounds so beautiful! And Tsukimori-kun was postured so well…"_

"…_.and he's handsome too."_ said a baby voice in her thoughts.

"_Who said that?"_ thought Kaho.

There was no one around and only then did Kaho remind herself that she had heard the voice in her _thoughts._

"_Hey! Hino Kahoko! I'm chibi-kaho!"_ said her thoughts again. Kaho blinked and saw her chibi self smiling at her.

"_Er…hi! Its nice to know that a chibi lives inside of me!"_ said Kaho nervously to her chibi.

"_Ok, ok! 'Nuff with the introductions! Now, back on topic! As I was saying, isn't that blue boy cute?"_ said chibi-kaho with a blush.

The real Kaho blushed harder.

"_Ehhhhh?" _thought Kaho. _"I…I…ok…I'll admit that he is handsome. Not that I actually…ummm…I do like him! But…err…where was I… …ehhh…what am I saying..."_ she stuttered hopelessly.

"No way! Tsukimori-kun would never…never, ever feel the same way about-" said Kaho out loud, forgetting that she was hiding behind two bushes.

"Feel the same way about what, Hino?" asked a cold voice.

Kaho blinked and looked up and saw Len staring at her with a most interesting expression on his face.

"_Eeeep! I'm caught! What do I do now? What do I say?"_

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Hino Kahoko was caught.

* * *

Man, I've been so busy! I've been singing in Christmas Concerts all month! Have another one tomorrow! But I updated now anyway. Anyway, I think I'll let you all know that I will be out of station for Christmas and New Year so this maybe the last chapter I post for this year! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! And remember to review this chapter! Just press the little green butoon!

~phoenixalia.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, Christmas has come and gone and the New Year has begun! A new chapter is also ready! I hope you guys like it! I got lots of inspiration and ideas for this story while on vacation and am thinking of making another one-shot . :D My only request is your time and reviews! Thankyou. I read everyone of your reviews whenever I see them and I thank the person in my heart. ^_^

* * *

"_Eeeep! I'm caught! What do I do now? What do I say?"_

The girl was on a bush and the boy was standing over her looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"Feel the same way about what?" said Len slowly, again.

Kaho was trembling from head to foot. The beautiful garden seemed to have become a big prison in which she had to confess a grave crime which she had done.

"Uhh…well…uh…you see…" stuttered Kaho nervously.

"_Look what you've done, chibi! What am I gonna do now?"_ screamed Kaho to her chibi.

"_Simple! Just ask him if he likes you!"_ said chibi-kaho matter-of-factly_. "Honestly the answer is so simple that- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ she stopped suddenly and screamed when she saw Kaho's angry, enraged, mad face.

"_Ok…ok! I was just…just kidding! Now, here's what you do!"_ said chibi-kaho mumbling something in Kaho's ear.

"Feel the same way about _what_?" asked Len for the third time, excitement in the pit of his stomach.

"_Can it be?_ _Can it __**possibly **__be? Could she really like…me? No…its just not possible. I've got to prepare myself for the blow. But…there's still a__** small**__ chance that she might."_

"Uhhh…its…well…you see I just heard you playing the violin and ummm…was wondering if you felt… uhh…the feeling of the piece?" she squeaked.

"What?" asked Len blankly.

He had not understood one single bit of what she had said.

"_THIS is your great plan, chibi?"_ asked a fuming Kaho.

"_Wait for it, kiddo! Wait for it! I know what I'm doing!"_ said chibi-kaho, hastily.

"What I meant was…the piece you played was very…uhh…touching…sentimental! The previous time you played it you didn't play with so much emotion…so…uhh….any reason why you played it with such emotion?"

Len insides froze. Now, he was the one in trouble.

Kaho thanked chibi-kaho happily. She was free from the burden of answering now.

"I played it…I played for…for…someone." mumbled Len, looking down desperately trying to hide his obvious blush.

"Who was that someone?" asked Kaho a little hopefully.

"Yo-.I mean my mother." he amended quickly. "Yes! That's right! My mother!" said Len, thinking of how he had come up with such a good excuse.

"Awww…that's so sweet!" said Kaho, a bit disappointed but happy for his mom all the same.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" asked Len, back to his cold voice.

"Yeah…but I was so mesmerized by your music that I couldn't help it." she said, shuffling her toes, hoping he would take the excuse, while not knowing what was going on in the boy's mind.

"Oh." said a surprised Len, a little happily, with a just noticeable smile. But the smile disappeared in a second when he felt chib-len punching his back.

"_What?"_ asked Len furiously to his chibi. He had just been enjoying a very rare, sweet moment.

"_Say something back, dufus! Say something __**nice**__ to her back! Man! Isn't it obvious what you have to do? Seriously, what __**would**__ you do without me?"_

"_What do I __**say**__ then?"_ thought a confused Len.

"_I can't help you all the time, bud! You have to discover it yourself!"_

"_**WHAT???"**_ screamed Len. _"Then why did you offer to help me in the first place?"_

"_Just to remind you of what to do."_ said chibi-len, as though he was explaining the obvious.

"_Great! Really great! Someone help me__** please**__!"_ moaned Len.

As is the sky knew that Len was in trouble, it started to rain.

"I-Its raining…we'd better go inside. Especially you. You're already not feeling well." Len said, silently thanking the sky.

"I'm fine actually. I bet I can run back to your room!" she said with a grin.

But as she tried to walk back, she felt dizzy and fell back on the ground. She smiled guiltily at Len. Len shook his head exasperatedly.

"This is why you should have stayed in my room, resting."

He hesitated for a second before he pulled her up and put his arm around her so that she wouldn't fall again, cursing himself for looking as red as a tomato.

"Bu-But, Tsukimori-kun! I don't want to cause you any trouble!" said Kaho alarmed.

"You are not causing any trouble now. You _will_ cause me trouble if you don't listen to

me." said Len.

"Oh…okay." she said softly.

"_What am I getting all flushed for?"_ she thought, closing her eyes.

They started walking slowly…together.

~--*--~

Watching this scene from a near by window, was Hamai Misa. She almost cried with happiness when she saw Len helping Kaho to walk.

"_I have got to tell his father. He'll be so glad."_ she thought.

~--*--~

As they we're walking, Kaho, for some reason, felt happy even though she was dizzy.

"_Heh! Big woof! You're happy cuz the boy of your dreams is holding you and helping you walk!"_ said chibi-kaho, smirking.

"_I am not!"_ retorted Kaho.

"_So you __**do**__ admit he's the boy of your dreams, then?"_ said chibi-kaho trickily.

"_He is __**NOT**__ the boy of my dreams…well…okay…maybe he is…I dream about him…"_ said Kaho. _"But only sometimes!"_ she added hurriedly.

She kept walking, dizzy all the way, but was not sure if it was her tiredness which made her feel dizzy.

~--*--~

Outside Len's garden, Yunoki, Hihara, Shimizu and Tsuchira were strolling on the road, enjoying the pitter-patter of the rain drops, when Yunoki stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Yunoki?" asked Hihara.

Yunoki did not answer but sniffed the air.

"Gentlemen, I smell something fishy." he said with a solemn face.

"Ne, that would be me! I had some fish for breakfast today!" said Hihara, rubbing his head and grinning.

"And I was playing with my pet fish." said Shimizu sleepily.

"No, no! I didn't mean fishy '_literally_'. I meant I feel that something isn't right in the air."

"Huh? What do you mean, Yunoki-senpai?" asked Tsuchira.

"Look to your right and you will understand." said Yunoki.

"You mean that big hammock over there, Yunoki-senpai? said Shimizu, pointing to a hammock to his right. "Because we can take turns and sleep on it. The hammock is so green that it looks like the grass. Good eye, Yunoki-senpai."

The other boys sweat dropped. Shimizu would always love to sleep.

"Ah…Shimizu-kun…wouldn't it be rather uncomfortable to be sleeping on a hammock when its raining? asked Hihara awkwardly.

"I did not mean that hammock, Shimizu-kun." said Yunoki sweetly.

"I don't see what you mean, senpai, but, I'll look to my right and….uh…err…" said Tsuchira, stopping his sentence halfway for he had just understood what Yunoki had meant. He let his umbrella fall on the ground.

Hihara and Shimizu imitated Tsuchira and looked to their right. Shimizu's face stayed normal but Hihara's jaw dropped.

They saw a most extraordinary sight. Kaho looked as though she was sick but that wasn't what had made everyone(except Shimizu) look surprised. Len, the great ice-cube, was actually helping her. _("And he is so close to her."_ thought Hihara. _"And he's holding her."_ thought Tsuchira furiously.)

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Oh look! Its Tsukimori-senpai and Kaho-senpai!" said Shimizu, who had just caught up.

Yunoki smiled at Shimizu and looked at the other boys. Hihara looked as if the world had just ended. Tsuchira looked as though he would like nothing better to do than to hold Tsukimori, murder him, and rip him into shreds.

"A very interesting sight isn't it?" asked Yunoki, as if commenting on the weather.

"Yes. There's an even better hammock in Tsukimori-senpai's garden." said Shimizu.

Yunoki chuckled.

"The hammock is _not_ important now. The important thing _is_ what Tsukimori is doing with Hino. He's letting her get wet in the rain." growled Tsuchira menacingly, picking up his umbrella.

"_I'm going to kill him."_ thought Tsuchira.

"Well, we can ask him about it on Monday, don't you think? I'm tired now. Besides, the rain is getting heavier."

"And I'm sleepy too." piped up Shimizu.

The others nodded to Yunoki and looked amusedly at Shimizu and kept walking, while Hihara wondering why he felt so sad, Tsuchira wad formulating plans on how to punish Tsukimori. Plan no.6 seemed very good. (Plan no.6 involved making Tsukimori dress up in a Hula Skirt and to make him dance in it infront of the whole of Seiso academy) and Shimizu was wondering when he would be on his bed again so that he could sleep.

* * *

And its done! What did you think everybody? I hope this chapter compensates for this big gap between chapters. ^_^ Arigatou for all the reviews, minna-san! During my vacation, many of my cousins saw my story and congratulated me and were amazed by the reviews! I told it was all thanks to the people who reviewed! Thanks again! Oh yeah! Please review this chapter too! Please! Thankyou!

~phoenixalia.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again, everyone. ^_^ One again, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are just so good to me! BIG HUG! Ok, on with the chapter.

* * *

Kaho and Len were inside Len's house now. The rain had worsened by the time they were inside the house and it was still getting heavier. Hamai Misa sighed sadly.

"This is not good. If this rain keeps up, then Kahoko-san will not be able to go home. She will not be able to walk and even our car won't be able to go through all this water. She will have to spend another night here." she said gravely.

For some unknowable reason, Len felt happy when he heard that.

"Well, I have some work to do upstairs, Len. You two have fun. So I'll be-" but before Misa could finish, there was a knock at the door.

"Hmmm? I wonder who that is? And at this time?" she said walking towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Which idiots would be waking on the street in this downpour?" asked Len to nobody in particular.

~--*--~

"Please stop pushing, Hihara!" said Yunoki.

"S-Sorry, I'm just excited to see Ka…to see Tsukimori's house again." said Hihara.

"But of course you are." said Yunoki sweetly.

"Can we please leave soon, senpais? I haven't slept for five hours." said Shimizu.

"Well it was Tsuchira-kun's idea to visit Tsukimori-kun and Hino-san, you know." said Yunoki.

That was perfectly true. Tsuchira had been saying that he would like to visit Hamai Misa. Though it was partly the reason, but he also wanted to see if Tsukimori was mistreating Kahoko. Hihara had pointed out that it was raining and Shimizu had reminded them again about his sleep but Yunoki had said that since Hamai Misa's house was very close and they would fall sick if they didn't get shelter from the rain soon, they should go in. Hihara had immediately agreed since it had just dawned on him that his crush was inside the house and Shimizu thought he could sleep in one of their beds so they had all backtracked and headed for Len's house. But since Tsuchira was always nervous in front of Hamai Misa, he had gone behind the other boys.

"Well, let's go." said Yunoki.

_"Bed, here I come!"_ thought Shimizu happily.

_"Watch out, Blue boy!"_ thought Tsuchira.

~--*--~

There was a small noise as the door opened and Kaho and Len heard Misa laugh a small laugh.

"Hello! Its been so long since we last met! Of course you can come in, dears. You're all so wet from the rain!I'm sure Len and Kahoko-san will be very happy to see you! Come in!"

Len and Kahoko exchanged confused looks.

In a few seconds, Yunoki, Shimizu, Tsuchira and Hihara came into view.

"I'll bring a few towels so you can wipe yourselves dry." said Misa, going to a room in which they hearda cupboard being opened and bringing in 4 towels.

Yunoki looked as calm as ever(Kahoko shuddered slightly), Hihara, who was blushing a bit, Tsuchira looking nervous as well as pleased that he had finally had a chance to see what his rival was doing with Kahoko(Len glared at him) and lastly Shimizu who looked sleepier than ever.

"Sit down, sit down. Why do you all look so shocked?" she said smiling.

_"I seem to be doing a lot of talking today."_ she thought.

The teenagers all sat down, some occupying a sofa, and the other two occupying two arm chairs.

"Well now, since we're all together, what do we do?" asked Misa.

The teenagers didn't say anything for a few minutes. They were too busy thinking: about when he would sleep again(Shimizu), what Tsuchira was up to(Tsukimori), afraid of what Yunoki would do(Kahoko), embarrassed if he looked stupid in front of his crush from being wet by the rain(Hihara), thinking how he would torture his little 'sweet toy'(Yunoki) and thinking of what to say to Tsukimori(Tsuchira).

"Hmmm…perhaps we can look at Len's photo album?" asked Misa, seeing that no body had any suggestions.

Tsuchira inwardly jumped into the air gleefully.

"I shoot and I score! What better way to punish that cold, blue pixie than to see his embarrassing photos?" he thought.

They all nodded, including Kahoko.

_"Mother, no, please, **please**, anything but that! **Please**!"_ thought Len, looking at his mother as though trying to tell her the message telepathically.

"Well, the album of Len till his 15th birthday is somewhere here. I think I'll show you that one first. I'll be back in a minute." said Misa, ignoring Len, and disappearing behind a book shelf.

_"Oh yeah! Its pay back time, Ice prince!"_ thought Tsuchira.

Tsukimori inwardly gulped and even considered hugging Kahoko as his last wish in life since he thought he would die from shame when they saw those photos.

"My, my, this should be interesting." thought Yunoki. He smiled at Kahoko giving her a look which plainly stated that she would pay for doing a grievous crime later(which was allowing Len to hold her.)

"Kaho-chan, I've missed you!" though Hihara dreamily, not even caring about photos or anything at the moment other than Kahoko.

"When am I going to go to bed again?" thought Shimizu sadly.

* * *

I'm sorry that it was so short but suddenly, a big event just popped up for me! I think it'll take a while to post again but I'll try and update as soon as I can! Jaa! ^_^

~phoenixalia.


	10. Chapter 10

Whoah, whoah, whoah! Its been sooooooooooooo long since I've updated! Man, I've been busy. My excuse? Or excuses, rather? Had school, my animation project, got sick, had to beta test a game, big test( I got the top mark :D) and lots more. But now, 'm back and can update again. I hope this chapter compensates for my lateness. Please rate and comment!

* * *

_"Mother, Mother, what are you doing? Do you want my reputation to crumble at my feet?" _thought Len tensely.

"I hope you won't be bored by photos. You see, there's nothing else we can do." said Misa.

"Oh, I'm sure we won't get bored looking at photos at all." said Tsuchira slyly.

_"What is she (Kahoko) going to think of me when she sees those photos? Just when things were going right, they have to start going wrong! Maybe Mother will show them the recent photos. At least they aren't so embarrassing. "_thought Len again, as he looked at Kahoko.

"We'll see the pictures of younger Len first." said Misa.

_"So much for that."_ he thought quizzically. _  
_

_"I'd rather see Kaho-chan."_ thought Hihara.

_"I want my bed!"_ thought Shimizu glumly.

_"Lets see what the famous violin player had been hiding from us."_ thought Yunoki evilly.

_"Tsuchira is going to die of laughing when he sees those photos. Ah well, if he dies, that's a good thing." _Len thought a bit happily.

Len thought it would be good if he closed his eyes during the whole 'picture looking' time, and so he did. He could hear all of his fellow students hastily controlling their laughter. Not Tsuchira though. He was laughing like there was no tomorrow. In one picture, where Len was sleeping on his bed hugging a violin squishy toy, Shimizu sighed. He really was missing his bed.

In another picture, where 14 year old Len was dressed in a bunny suit, which could account to be the funniest picture there was, Tsuchira laughed so hard that Tsukimori felt that his head would burst.

"That one is so funny!" said Tsuchira, in between breaths he took for breathing because he was laughing so hard.

"Awww…I think you look cute in that one, Tsukimori-kun." said Kaho.

Len immediately perked up and blushed. Now, there were no regrets about looking at those photos. For some inconceivable reason, his mother looked at him and smiled.

Had this been her intention? To make Kahoko compliment him? For if it was, he was very grateful.

Time passed very fast after Kaho made that little comment. All too soon, the boys said they had to leave, though Tsuchira was reluctant. He wanted to see more pictures. But Yunoki said that they really had to be going home and Shimizu was getting 'gwumpy' from his sleepiness, they finally were going to leave.

"Thanks for coming boys. You're more than welcome to come back anytime you want." said Misa.

"Good bye, everyone!" said Kaho, waving to them.

She couldn't go home since she was still a bit sick and it was still raining."

"Bye Kaho-chan!" said Hihara sadly. He was going to miss her.

"Good night, Kaho-senpai." said Shimizu drowsily. He was so happy that he would finally be going to bed!

"Good night? Its only evening!" thought Kaho, smiling at him all the same.

"See you, Hino-san." said Yunoki sweetly, but secretly telling her that the next time they met, she would regret it.

"Jaa, Hino!" said Tsuchira.

_"Good riddance!"_ thought chibi-len.

Finally, it was once again only Kahoko, his mother and him.

_"Phew! I thought they'd never leave! Now, lets get back to talking to Hino, shall we?"_ thought chibi-len mischievously.

Time passed, and all too soon, it was time to go to bed.

"Kaho, dear, I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night in Len's room. The guest rooms are being renovated." said Misa apologetically.

"That's ok. You're already doing so much for me. I'll sleep on the floor and Tsukimori-kun can sleep on his bed." said Kaho smiling.

"No." said Len immediately.

"Huh?"

"_You_ will sleep on my bed. _I _will sleep on the floor. If I let you sleep on the floor, that would be impolite of me." said Len, hiding his true intentions.

"But-" started Kahoko.

"No buts." said Len firmly.

"Fine." said Kaho, defeated.

"Well, good night, dears." said Misa, smiling at the pair. Len and Kahoko bid good night to Misa and went up stairs. They prepared themselves for bed time, but before they went to sleep, there was a small argument.

"No! One blanket is enough for me, Tsukimori-kun! You take the other one." said Kahoko, feeling sorry for Len.

"You're a girl, you're in my house and you're_ sick_. You need two blankets or your sickness will become worse." said Len.

They were standing near the open window in Len's room. Currently, Kaho had two blankets in her hand but she was trying to push one to Len.

"You don't have to be so kind! I'd feel guilty if I let Tsukimori-kun sleep without a blanket!" protested Kahoko.

This time, it was Len who sighed in defeat. Partly, because he was feeling a bit chilly, but, mostly, because of Kahoko's cute angry face.

"Here." said Kahoko, putting one of the blanket on Len and wrapping it around him. "Now you'll be nice and warm."

Len blushed. She had such kindness in her eyes as she covered him up and when she was done, she looked at him and smiled, blushing herself a bit.

A gust of wind rushed inside the window and it was so strong that Kaho nearly feel down and Len, who was about to fall himself, reached the closest thing for support to hold on so that he wouldn't fall, and, by accident of course, hugged Kaho in the process. Kaho, again, only out of accident, hugged him back.

For a fraction of a second they seemed to realize what had happened.

Kaho went deep red.

"Meep!"

Len was so shocked at what had happened that he was just frozen in mid air.

~--*--~

Back in Shimizu's house, Shimizu walked like a zombie and fell plonk on his bed.

Wow, that boy _really_ needed his sleep.

* * *

Well? Did you like the naughty surprise? _^ Enjoyed the chapter? Please rate and review, minna-san! Bye for now! Thinking of writing another one-shot!


	11. Chapter 11

And here's the next chappie! ^_^ I'm a bit free now so I can update often! Yay! I was really in fluffy fan girl, romance mood when I wrote this chapter. I hope its not _too_ fluffy. :3 But at the same time, I hope you enjoy it! i know your tired of this but, please review!

And, I need to put this often:

I do NOT own La Corda Doro.

* * *

It was a most blissful feeling. His stomach seemed to go around in circles while he stood there. He could see her red hair swaying in the breeze which came in through the window. This was the first time they were in such close proximity to each other since the time he fell asleep on her shoulder. He had felt so good back then as well. He wondered how she felt at the moment. Surely, she wouldn't be too angry, right? She had hugged him too. His face seemed to get redder by the second. He couldn't see hers since her face was on his chest. He slightly tightened his grip on her. He silently thanked the wind.

But, Len had to admit that he was over the moon at the moment. He was hugging her! Hugging Hino Kahoko. He was _actually_ hugging the girl of his dreams! It was such a nice feeling. Both his arms around her slim, tender body which smelt like the seventh heaven… he felt pure happiness. He didn't want to let go. He wanted this moment to last forever…

She couldn't believe it. She simply could _not_ believe it. Here she was, in his house, being hugged by him, and then she was hugging him. She felt so…right. She didn't want to go away. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, resting her head on his chest. But, sadly, she couldn't. She could only imagine how Len would look when she let go. Those arms of his…they were sooo comfy and well shaped….

"_Just what are thinking, young lady?"_ asked chibi-kaho, grinning mischievously at Kaho.

"_You again! I thought the previous time we met was a hallucination!"_ said Kaho to her chibi, distracted.

"_Well, guess I'm not. Anyway, isn't this a comfy way to sleep?" _asked chibi-kaho, blushing madly.

"_**What **__are you talking about? I have to let go this instant!"_ Kaho said alarmed.

And so she did. Reluctantly and slowly, she removed her arms from him. Following her lead, so did he. Kaho had her apology ready to give to Len.

"Tsukimori-kun, gomenasai! I don't know what's happened to me today! I-"

He shook his head and put a finger to her lips. She blushed.

"It's ok. Besides, it was my fault in the first place. The wind was blowing and…I nearly fell and was looking for some support not to fall." said Len, regaining his cool composure.

"Ah…ok. Well…oyasumi, Tsukimori-kun." she said awkwardly, climbing into his bed.

"Good night." answered Len curtly.

And off went the lights.

"_Tsukimori-kun's bed is so comfy." _thought Kaho as she snuggled against the covers.

"_Not as comfy as his chest…"_ said chibi-kaho.

"_Shut up!"_ said the real Kaho to her chibi.

"_Finally, this weird but good day can end."_ thought Len. _"Though hugging Hino was __**definitely**__ a plus...."_

They both smiled, thinking of each other as they drifted off to sleep.

~--*--~

"**Oooh that bunny is soooo cute!" exclaimed Kahoko.**

"**Not as cute as you." smiled Len.**

"**Awww, Len!" said Kahoko, hugging him. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"**

****POOOF! ****

Len's sweet dream came to an end.

"Wah…ehh…*sniff*…*sniff*…"

"_Crying?"_ thought Len, half asleep.

Someone was crying. It sounded like….Hino!

He jolted awake. He got up from the floor and saw that she was sitting on his bed.

"Hino?" he said weakly.

She didn't respond.

He prodded her with his finger. She still didn't respond.

"_I bet she's crying in her sleep."_ thought Len.

"_Len, just go back to sleep_. _She'll get over it soon."_ said one side of his head.

"_Are you kidding me?"_ asked chibi-len incredulously._ "Help her out!"_

He sighed. What all he did for this girl….

He sat on his bed near her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked her feebly.

"I play the violin horribly!" sniffed Kaho. "I suck at playing it and I'm ashamed to say I'm a violin player!"

She sounded so sad in her sleep.

This was more than Len could take.

"Hino, listen to me." said Len feeling weird talking to a person who was talking in her sleep but determined all the same. "You play the violin beautifully. There's no way you suck at it. Stop talking like this."

"No!" replied Kaho, still sniffing sadly. "I play horribly!"

"No you don't-"

"Wahhh!!"

"Please stop cryi-"

"*Sniff* *Sniff*"

"You don't-"

"Wa haa haa!"

Len kissed her.

…

Wait! Len kissed her? O_O

What

in

the

WORLD?

He actually kissed her? :O

* * *

_Translations:_

_Gomenasai: I'm sorry._

_Oyasumi: Good night._

Whoo! Done at last! ^_^ Did you likey? ;):P I hope you did. Even if you didn't, of even if you did, please, please review! And point out my mistakes, if you want. I appreciate it! Jaa ne! Btw, listen to 'Because you live' by jesse Mccarteny when you read this. It makes you feel bubbly and hopefully makes this chapter better.

I do NOT own that song either!

^_^

~phoenixalia.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all! Thanks sooooooooo much for the reviews, everyone. I couldn't reply to all of them since I was so busy. _ But, you don't know how grateful I am to you for them reviews! ^_^ Have a cookie! *gives reviewers a LenXKaho cookie* Anyhoo here's the next chapter. Len's dear aunt is mentioned in this one. ;) Enjoy this update and remember, click the little green button which says 'review'!

* * *

"_What-in-the-world-have-I-done?"_ thought Len thunderstruck.

He had just kissed Hino Kahoko on her forehead!

It had just happened all of a sudden. She had been crying, he had been tensed, he didn't like to see her cry and he…he just…

"_This is not how a gentleman behaves, Len!"_ he thought.

"_Eh…skip the gentlemen garbage and enjoy your kiss, idiot!"_ said chibi-len.

One thing the kiss had done was that Kaho wasn't crying anymore. It seemed that his kiss had soothed her.

"_Well that's definitely a plus point! She might actually like you!"_ said chibi-len happily.

Thankfully, she had not woken up. She was still asleep.

"_Whatever has happened, I can't let it happen again."_ thought Len seriously.

But he had certainly enjoyed the kiss. To feel her…to put his cold lips on her beautiful forehead.

He gently and carefully made her lie down on his bed without disturbing her, covered her with her blanket, caressed her face a bit and was about to go to sleep himself when she sneezed. He smiled and made his way towards her….

….

That night, Hino Kahoko went to sleep with two blankets on her.

~--*--~

Light came through a window and landed on Hino Kahoko's eyes. Her eyes crinkled and slowly opened up. She stretched her hands and looked around. As this was only her second day in Len's house, she still hadn't gotten used to it. As it all came back to her, she noticed that there were two blankets on her.

"Huh? I thought I had only one blanket-"

_**Flashback:**_

"_**No! One blanket is enough for me, Tsukimori-kun! You take the other one." said Kahoko, feeling sorry for Len.**_

"_**You're a girl, you're in my house and you're sick. You need two blankets or your sickness will become worse." said Len.**_

_**They were standing near the open window in Len's room. Currently, Kaho had two blankets in her hand but she was trying to push one to Len.**_

"_**You don't have to be so kind! I'd feel guilty if I let Tsukimori-kun sleep without a blanket!" protested Kahoko.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Tsukimori-kun…could it be? He covered me with his blanket after I went to sleep?" she asked herself.

Kaho clutched his blanket close to her.

~--*--~

"Len, dear, would you like some orange juice?" asked Hamai Misa at the dining table. She and Len were having breakfast.

"Yes, please, mother." said Len.

"By the way, dear, I heard from your aunt _("Oh brother."_ thought Len.) that you and Kahoko had a duet?" she asked casually, pouring the juice in his glass.

"…"

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Misa smiling.

"Yes." the lad said softly.

"And she said that you and Kahoko kissed each other-"

**SPLAT!!!!!!!!!**

Len had dropped the glass in which he had the orange juice. The white linen cloth on the table was steadily turning orange but Len didn't care about manners for once.

"We-did-**NOT**-kiss!" said Len, blushing furiously thinking of last night.

"I know dear, I know. Your aunt exaggerates sometimes, doesn't she now?" said Misa hiding her true thoughts.

"_Something's not right. My little boy is more flustered when I mentioned Kahoko-san that usual. Did something interesting happen last night?...."_ she pondered.

~--*--~

As Kahoko freshened up in Len's bathroom, she thought of the weird dream she had had last night.

The dream had gone like this:

She had been crying because she had made a big mistake when she was playing her violin for the umpteenth time and was on the grass, discouraged when Len had come along wearing the bunny suit she had seen him wearing in the old photos she saw with the rest of the gang and had kissed her forehead. She had immediately become happy.

"_Ha! Tsukimori-kun? Kiss _me? _As if!"_ the poor girl thought hopelessly.

As she scanned through the items in Len's bathroom, she came across interesting things indeed.

"Hmmm…let's see…a toothbrush shaped like a violin, soap which smells like violin wood…oooh that cologne looks expensive" exclaimed the girl, sniffing it. "…top of the line tooth paste…Vedgar's Handwash…sounds elite…and a picture of me...A PICTURE OF ME????" she said incredulously.

She took it rashly from the side of the toilet table at which he had kept it and looked at it again to make sure she wasn't deceiving herself.

"This picture's the one of me playing "Ave Maria" for the last selection. Where did he get it?"

~--*--~

After breakfast, Len thought it would be wise to wake up the little red head in his room. Maybe if he was lucky, she'd hug him good morning…when he saw she wasn't on his bed.

_"Where is she?"_ he thought, searching, looking for her.

He looked around and gasped. She was in his bathroom holding the picture he had put of her in there which he saw everyday before and after school and when he was bathing!

"_How could I have been so careless?" _thought Len regretting his carelessness. _"What in the world do I say to her now? Surely she'll ask me about it!"_

"Tsukimori-kun!" came her voice from the bathroom.

"_Oh no!"_ thought Len worriedly.

What excuse would the blue haired boy make this time? Will he finally tell her the truth?

* * *

Ahhh! ^^ Another update done! I can addure ya'll that this fan fic will be a long one with lots of LenXKaho fluff. ^_^ The other characters will be there too, of course! Its no fun without them! Anway, remember, CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON andreview! ^w^

See ya next time!

~phoenixalia.


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayo! ^_^ The next chapter is up! I don't know how to thank you guys!** I've got more than 70 reviews now! **Arigatou Gozaimasu! *Hugs* On wit hthe chappie and remember to keep reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

**He looked around and gasped. She was in his bathroom holding the picture he had put of her in there which he saw everyday before and after school and when he was bathing! **

"_**How could I have been so careless?" **_**thought Len regretting his carelessness. **_**"What in the world do I say to her now? Surely she'll ask me about it!"**_

"**Tsukimori-kun!" came her voice from the bathroom.**

"_**Oh no!"**_** thought Len worriedly.**

**What excuse would the blue boy make this time? Will he finally tell her the truth?**

"Y-Yes, H-Hino?" croaked Len.

"Wha-" began Kaho.

"Wait! I know! I know you saw your picture in my bathroom! I-I can explain! I was umm…just…Kanazawa-sensei asked me to g-give that picture to you but I forgot to give it to you and I thought if I kept it my bathroom, I'd...umm…remember to give it to you but I kept forgetting." said Len hurriedly.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself, Len! Why don't you stop being a coward and tell her the truth?!" asked chibi-len angrily.

"Oh…is that it?" said Kaho in her cheery voice. "Ok then! But you can have it! I want you to have it in…Vienna…when...you know…you are in Vienna and...you'll remember me by it…yeah…" she finished her voice not so cheery anymore.

"I…ok…thanks." mumbled Len, painfully reminded that he would be leaving at the end of the year…leaving her.

"Well at least you get to keep the picture?" clucked chibi-len attempting to cheer the real Len up.

"Umm…I'll go down then…I've got to get ready to go back home today, right?" said Kaho awkwardly.

With that, she raced down the steps downstairs, barely containing her true feelings, fighting back tears.

"Why am I feeling so sad? I should be happy…he's…he'll be learning a lot of new stuff…and…and he said that one day we can see each other again…I should be happy…" Kaho thought, biting her lip to prevent the waterworks from overflowing.

"Ah, Kaho-san, how are you this morning?"

Kaho looked up and saw Hamai Misa smiling at her.

"I'm…I'm fine, thank you. In fact, I came here to…show my gratitude for having me in your house. Arigatou gozaimasu!" said Kahoko, bowing down.

"Oh, it was nothing at all, dear. You should come more often. I'm sure Len enjoys your company." replied Misa.

At the sound of the word "Len", Kaho felt that she might explode in sadness.

"I'll be going now then. I'll just say good bye to" Kaho gulped. "Tsukimori-kun."

"I'll call him now." said Misa. Then, in the direction of the stairs, "LEN! Could you come down now, dear? I'm sure you want to say good bye to Hino-san."

With the speed of a bullet, down came Len. Chibi-len had started crying.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* We're gonna miss her! *Sniff*" it bawled.

"I'll…see you in school tomorrow then, Tsukimori-kun! Ja ne!" said Kaho waving to both Misa and Len.

"B-Bye, Hino."

It was all he could manage.

And before you knew it, the red head had left the house.

"Time flies. It seems like only a minute ago you brought her here and now she's gone." whispered Misa.

"We should have her here more often don't you think, Len?"

"Y-Yes." He mumbled. Then, thinking about how he only had a few more weeks before he left her, he said, "Yes we should."

Then, suddenly, he looked at his mother.

"Mother, I…I have something to do. I'll be right back. Bye for now." said Len.

"Alright, dear. Just be back before lunch."

~--*--~

Kahoko Hino walked down the street as she walked to her house. She had been thinking of Len's departure ever since she had left his house.

"I should stop being so selfish. Remembering what Yunoki-senpai said, I…I have to be happy for him! I can't let personal feelings get in the way! Wait…personal feelings…?"

"Hino!"

She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Len Tsukimori running towards her.

"Tsukimori-kun? What is it? Did I forget something?" asked Kaho.

"No…I…I was thinking…can I walk you home?"

He saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"I mean…you just recovered and…you might fall sick again…and hurt yourself and you won't be able to play the violin." said Len hastily.

"Yea…yea I'd like that." said Kaho, smiling feeling happy all of a sudden.

"Why am I feeling so happy? He just said that he'd walk me home…and yet…I'm so happy now!" she thought, feeling bubbly.

What had happened was, was that Len had decided that he would spend every second possible with Kaho until he left and walking her home was definitely a start.

"Say something, Kaho! Don't act you don't know how to talk!" said chibi-kaho desperately.

"So…umm…Tsukimori-kun…"

"Hino." he said out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

…

"Do you want to practice playing the violin with me tomorrow after school?"

"I'd love to, Tsukimori-kun! I've been having a few doubts about some pieces and I was afraid to ask you but then you asked me and…"

Kaho's sentence trailed on but Len was only half listening.

The thought that there was another excuse to spend more time with her was thrilling.

"Tsukimori-kun!" shouted Kaho.

"What?" asked Len, jerking out of his trance.

"We've reached my house." answered Kaho.

"Oh...well then bye, Hino." said Len sadly.

"See ya! And thanks for everything!" said Kaho, waving as he retreated away from her house.

~--*--~

Kaho opened the door to her house and went in and had just closed the door when…

"KA-HO-KO!" shouted her sister.

"Yeesh, you don't have to shout!" said Kaho, covering her ears.

"I saw the kid you were with and he is H-O-T HOT! You really know how to pick a guy for yourself! Your guy is super!" said her sis, winking.

"My G-Guy?" asked Kaho, turning crimson. "Tsukimori-kun is just a friend! Nothing more!"

"That's what they all say! But come on, you spend more time with him than any other guy I know!" argued her sister.

"Yea, because we're friends!" insisted Kaho.

"Heh! Whatever you say, lil' sis-tah!" said her sister as she walked away.

"Phew!" said Kaho relieved.

She made her way up to her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Ah…its so good to be back home!" she thought as she fell asleep.

~--*--~

Next day: (A.K.A Monday)

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Kaho, waking up from her dream.

She panted for breath and looked around her. She had just dreamt that she and Len had fallen from a cliff.

She looked at her clock. It was 5.56 am.

"Well, I might as well get up now. It'll be time to wake up soon anyway…though I wake up late." she thought grinning.

~--*--~

Two hours later:

"Yo!"

It was Ryoutaro.

"Tsuchira-kun!" beamed Kaho.

"How are you, Hino?" Did the ice-cube treat you well?" asked Tsuchira concerned.

"Oh yes. Tsukimori-kun was really nice to me." replied Kaho happily. "And guess what? I found a picture of me in his bathroom!"

"You WHAT-" began Tsuchira shocked.

"Kaho!"

"Nao, Mio!" said Kaho grinning.

"You are telling us everything that happened, young lady…." said Nao wagging her finger playfully at Kaho.

"Good morning, Hino-san."

This time it was Yunoki-senpai. He looked like he was about to kill her with that look in his eyes.

"KAHO-CHAN!" shouted Hihara.

Kaho sighed. Things were starting to get normal again…not!

* * *

Done! ^w^ I know there wasn't much in this chapter...sowwy about that. The next one will be much better. I promise. :) Remember to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next update! Hope its good. And I hope you don't think its boring. :P And…thank you all so much for the reviews! I have 93 reviews now! It is a dream come true! :3 Arigatou! Remember to leave your reviews! On with the story!

* * *

"Don't keep us in suspense, Kaho-chan! Tell us, please!" pleaded Mio.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" asked Kaho sipping her juice.

It was lunch break and Kaho was sitting wit her friends under a tree and her friends were desperate to hear a lot of things from her.

"Oh, don't act dumb! You know what we're talking about!" said Nao. "What happened on your date? Why did you fall sick? What did you do in Tsukimori-kun's house?"

"Fine, fine! Nothing much, really. So we went out…not a date!" Kaho added seeing her friends' expression. We went to a violin concert which was great and-"

"Its still a date, Kaho!" said Nao.

"And Len's aunt asked us to do a duet-"

"A duet? Kyaaaa! A violin romance duet!" squealed Mio.

"And then when Tsukimori-kun was talking about something…"

Kaho suddenly stopped.

"_That reminds me…what was Tsukimori-kun talking about before I passed out? All I remember before passing out is the word 'love'. I'll ask him about it later…"_

"KAHO!" shouted Nao.

"What?" asked Kaho coming back to earth.

"Tell us what happened next already!" said Mio.

"Well, I sort of fainted and Tsukimori-kun carried me back to his house-"

"Awwwwwww! How romantic!" said Nao and Mio clutching their hearts.

"Anyway, I woke up the next day and Tsuchira-kun, Hihara-senpai and the rest of the concourse boys visited us and we saw a photo album of Tsukimori-kun…."

And Kaho was reminded of all the funny pictures she saw.

Out of the blue, without thinking, she suddenly said:

"Len-kun looks so cute in a bunny suit!"

Mio squeaked and Nao's mouth just fell open. They didn't know which part was more shocking; Kaho calling Len by his first name or the famous Ice-Prince Tsukimori in a bunny suit. XD

"You just called Tsukimori-kun by his first name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Mio.

A nearby purple haired boy stirred.(It's a person we know.)

Kaho, who had just been taking a break from talking choked realizing what she had done.

"Ano! That was an accident! Gomen! I didn't mean it to happen!" said Kaho turning red and shaking her head.

"Admit it, Kaho-chan! The violin romance has come true!" said Mio shaking her arms.

"A-Anyway, then…that's it…after that I came back home." finished Kaho, hiding all the other things that had happened.

"Sigh…you are so lucky Kaho…" whispered Nao dreamily.

"And so am I." said a voice.

Kaho turned around and saw, to her utter horror, Amou-san sitting behind her with a notebook and pen.

"Eh???? Amou-san? How long have you b-been here?" asked Kaho nervously.

"Long enough to hear all the juicy details." replied Amou, grinning.

"Amou-san!" wailed Kaho.

"I knew you'd evade me somehow so I took to eavesdropping and I'm glad I did! Look at all the stuff I found out! The newspaper will sell like hot cakes tomorrow with all the information you said published in it!" said Amou, tucking the notebook inside her pocket.

"Amou-san! Give me that note book!" said Kaho.

"Nuh-uh! Not until this article is published in tomorrow's paper!" said Amou running off. "Thanks, Hino-san!"

"Ahh! If that gets published, my life is ruined!" said Kaho worriedly.

"Ah, so what if your feelings for Tsukimori-kun are out in public?" asked Nao playfully.

"You guys! HELP!" said Kaho feverishly.

"Sorry, Kaho! We want the violin romance to come true so you have to do something yourself! See ya in class!" said Nao.

Mio and Nao waved and left.

Kahoko looked at the clock. Lunch time was almost over.

_"I guess I'll have to look for Amou-san after class" _she thought, sighing.

And with that statement, Kaho went back to her class.

~--*--~

**After class:**

"Yosh! Time to find Amou-san!" said a determined Kaho, clapping her hands together.

"_Oh yeah! Let's find that sneaky journalist so we can get back to our man!"_ said chibi-kaho enthusiastically.

"_Our man? Who's that?"_ asked Kaho to her chibi.

"_Len-kun of course! Duh!"_ said chibi-kah, rolling her eyes.

"How dare you call him Len…didn't he say something to me yesterday…eh…your saying _he's_ our man…oh no! I said I'd meet him after class today!" shrieked Kaho.

Her head was so full of thoughts.

Kaho looked like she was ready to run a marathon. And the aim of that marathon was?

"_To find Amou and then spend time with our prince!"_ chibi-kaho said earnestly.

"_Would you cut that out? I'm trying to think here!"_ said Kaho to her chibi.

"_Okay….I have to find Amou-san in five minutes and rush to Tsukimori-kun! That's the plan! Ready…set…go!" _

And Kaho rushed off.

"_So…where would Amou-san be right now? Maybe…hmmm…aha! I remember that she said she wanted to interview Tsukimori-kun! And Tsukimori-kun's always in a practice room!" _said Kaho as she was running, heading towards the practice room section.

"Please stop this, Amou-san. I have practicing to do…." trailed a male voice.

"Ah! Sounds like Tsukimori-kun! Amou-san, here I-" but Kaho was cut off by another voice,

"Where are you going, _Kahoko_, dear?" asked a sly voice.

Kaho gulped.

_Yunoki-senpai….._

"I was-" began Kaho.

But before she knew it, she and Yunoki were inside a practice room with Yunoki tracing her face with his finger.

"Tsk…tsk…your being a very _bad_ girl you know…spending so much time with Tsukimori-kun…I'm sure he has better things to do than to be with you of all people…" he whispered.

"Senpai…please…I need to visit Amou-san because-"

"Because she has a notebook with all the things you said about that ice cube?" finished Yunoki, now his mouth near her left ear.

"Tsukimori-kun is not an ice cube!" shouted Kaho in between shivers. "And how did you know?"

"I have my sources. Well, its been fun but I have to go now. See you, Hino." said Yunoki, leaving.

Kaho waited until he had disappeared and hurried out of the practice room herself.

"_Suppose she's already showed the book to Tsukimori-kun! What then?"_ Kaho thought desperately.

Kaho slowly opened the door to Practice Room No. 153 nervously.

"…please, Amou-san, I need to finish this piece by today…" came Len's voice.

"Amou-san!" exclaimed Kaho.

Amou turned around.

"Drats, she found me." muttered Amou.

She sighed.

"Fine, you win this time, Hino-san, but next time I will publish juicy information in the paper!" said Amou, handing over the notebook to Kaho.

"And don't think it's a fake notebook." said Amou as Kaho opened her mouth. "I swear it's the same notebook where I wrote all the stuff about…" she glanced at Len. "…certain things…well, ja!"

And with that, Amou left the practice room.

"Gomen, Tsukimori-kun. Sorry that I'm late." said Kaho.

"Its okay, Hino." came the curt reply.

"So, Amou-san was bothering you too?" asked Kaho.

"Yes. It seems she expected me to tell her "romantic, juicy information" for the paper."

"Hehe…" said Kaho, giggling.

"Well, let's get practicing." said Len, glad that his red haired angel had arrived.

Kaho played different pieces on her violin, Len correcting her here and there.

"Change your posture…play it more firmly…don't grip your bow too tightly…" were the various pieces of advice.

When it became 5.30 pm, Len stopped.

"I think that'll do for today, Hino." he told Kaho.

He was silently cursing how time had moved so fast. He had been so immensely enjoying himself listening to her heartwarming music and watching how her body curved this way and that as she moved…

Len blinked and blushed heavily.

"No! I mustn't think those types of thoughts!" he thought furiously.

"So…Hino…" he said.

"_Say you played well or something!"_ advised chibi-len.

"Yes, Tsukimori-kun?" asked Kaho, hoping she'd get a compliment.

"You…you played well today though-"

Suddenly chibi-len made Len bite his tongue.

"_What was that for?"_ a fuming Len asked his chibi.

"_You were gonna say "thought it could've been better"! I told you! Only compliments! Nothing more!"_ shot chibi-len.

"Yes?" asked Kaho.

"Though, you played better than other times. You are improving."

Kaho's eyes shone with happiness.

"_He shoots and he scores!"_ said chibi-len rejoicing.

"Arigatou, Arigatou gozaimasu, Len-kun!"

Len's heart beat sped up a few notches. It was different from the time she had said it after she had fainted.

Kaho realizing what she had done, put a hand over her mouth fearfully.

"What the heck is going on with me today?" she asked herself.

"_Stay calm…don't worry…maybe he didn't hear that…"_ said chibi-kaho.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun…Gomenasai! It sort of came out by accident-"

"Its all right." said Len calmly.

"Tsukimori-kun?..."

"You…you can call me Len if you want…I…I don't mind…just don't do it when there are people around…" he said shyly.

Kaho could just not believe her ears.

"L-L-Len-kun…are you sure…?" asked Kaho afraid.

"I am…and…can…I….I…can I…call you…." stuttered Len.

"_Stop talking like Fuuyumi and get a grip on yourself, Len!"_ he thought.

"Can…I…call you…K-K-K-K-Ka-ho…Kaho?"

…

"Of course you can." whispered Kaho surprised but for some reason, pleased.

Len looked up, unable to believe that she had actually said yes.

"I…its late, K-Kaho. I-I'll walk you home. You shouldn't be alone at this time of the day." said Len nervously.

"Okay, Len-kun! Let's go!" said Kaho happily, blushing at the same time.

As they left, both blushing, a dark pink haired boy couldn't believe his ears.

"I-just-don't believe-it." he said shocked.

* * *

Who was that boy?

And done! Hope this was more satisfying than the last chapter. In two chapters or so, a new arc in my story will begin! ;) I'll leave you all to guess what that arc will be. Ja ne!

~phoenixalia.


	15. Chapter 15

Ayayayayayayaya! ^w^ More than a 100 reviews!!!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!! Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to gizelle-chan since she was my 100th reviewer! Thank you, gizelle-chan! *hugs* On with the chapter and remember to review!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_**Can…I…call you…K-K-K-K-Ka-ho…Kaho?"**_

…

"_**Of course you can." whispered Kaho surprised but for some reason, pleased. **_

_**Len looked up, unable to believe that she had actually said yes.**_

"_**I…its late, K-Kaho. I-I'll walk you home. You shouldn't be alone at this time of the day." said Len nervously.**_

"_**Okay, Len-kun! Let's go!" said Kaho happily, blushing at the same time.**_

_**As they left, both blushing, a dark pink haired boy couldn't believe his ears.**_

"_**I-just-don't believe-it." he said shocked.**_

_**Who was that boy?**_

As they were both walking to Kaho's house, Len was in dreamland.

"She said yes…she said yes…I can call her Kaho…I can call her by that sweet name….sweeter than frozen yogurt…." his head trailed blissfully.

Meanwhile, our little red head was wondering why there was a light blush on her companion's face.

"_Must be because of the cold!"_ she thought densely.

(A.N: How dense can hat girl get? D: )

Suddenly, as quick as a flash, a force, which could only be recognized as a haze of dark pink hair, snatched Kahoko's violin and ran off.

"Hey!" shouted Kaho. "My violin!"

Len looked shocked.

"Come back here with K-Kaho's violin!" said Len.

"Come on, Hino! We've got to get your violin back!" he told Kaho, heading towards the direction in which the person who had taken Kaho's violin had gone.

"Hai!" said Kaho, nodding.

The two teenagers ran after the violin thief. They searched and searched for a long time and finally when Kaho thought of calling the police to find the violin thief, they heard something.

"Heh! You! red head! You want your violin don't ya?" came a sly voice.

"Yes! Now give it back! How dare you suddenly take my violin and run like that!" said Kaho, enraged.

"Hey, babe, I have my reasons. Now, you want your violin back?" asked the voice.

"Yes, she _does!_ So give it to her!" said Len coldly.

"Fine, but not unless you come alone behind those two cherry bushes, girl." replied the voice.

"Okay." said Kaho automatically about to go to the bushes when Len caught her hand.

"Len-kun?" asked Kaho.

"No, K-Kaho." said Len, still nervous about calling her by her first name. "This could be a trap. I'm coming with you."

"Awww….see how much he cares about you! He is aaaadowaaaable!" said chibi-kaho, squealing.

"Arigatou, Len-kun." said Kaho smiling at him.

"Hold it!" said the voice. "I said you have to come alone, red girl."

"Well, I decided that you could be her stalker or something and I won't let you don't do anything to Kaho since I-" _"Since she's mine and I love her."_ finished Len in his head.

"-since I…she...since she loves her violin and she'd be sad if she didn't get it back." finished Len lamely.

"Hmmm….okay. But first, you'll have to prove something to me, blue guy." said the voice.

"What?" asked Len.

"I see that you care so much about the young lady next to you…I want you to prove that you're really her…friend." said the voice, with a tricky edge to it.

"What do you mean?" asked Len warily.

"H-Hey now…we don't need to go through all that! You…you see…he's my boyfriend." said Kaho, throwing a wink at Len.

Time seemed to have stopped.

"_She. just. called. me. her. boyfriend_." thought Len like a robot.

"So…since we're already together we don't need to prove anything to you, do we?" asked Kaho hoping against hope the mysterious person would agree.

"Oh but that gives even more reason for me to ask him to do…certain things." replied the voice huskily.

"Now, blue boy, if you want the fair maiden to get her violin back, you have to hug her."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" shrieked Kahoko.

"But-"

"Ah, ah, ah! If he's your boy friend he'll gladly hug you, right?"

Kaho gulped. She looked unwillingly at Len who seemed nervous but happy at the prospect of hugging his Kahoko (A.N: When did she become his? XD) again.

Kaho slowly started edging towards Len.

"_For the sake of my violin…."_ thought Kaho.

Len of course, did not have any objection though he wanted to look a little hesitant himself so that Kaho wouldn't get suspicious.

"Gomen, Len-kun." whispered Kaho, as they were about to hug though she didn't feel sorry.

"Oh you don't need to apologize at all, sweety." said chibi-len.

Slowly but surely, they both put they're arms around each other and hugged. Though angry he was at the mysterious person for stealing Kaho's violin, he could not help but silently thank him.

It was even better than the first time they had hugged….

The second they had started hugging, they had almost got into a trance, almost as if they were both in paradise.

Unconsciously, Len started stroking Kaho's hair and Kaho squeezed Len a little more.

"Er…you guys can stop now." said the mysterious person.

Kao gripped Len tighter.

"Hello? I'm convinced. You can stop hugging each other now…"

Len was deeply immersed in paradise to hear. One hand on her back and one on her sweet smelling hair….

"YO!!!!" shouted the mysterious person.

"Heck, have they fallen for each other or what?" thought **** (A.N: Yea, its like a code to hide the person's name.) snickering.

Len and Kaho broke apart. They had no idea what they had done in the past few minutes so they did not blush or anything.

"Here's you violin! I've got to go home now." said **** throwing the violin case to Kaho.

"Hey! Be careful! You could drop it!" bellowed Kaho.

But she caught it safely anyway. The boy rushed away. Kaho was so relieved at the moment.

"Well, we'd better go home." said Kaho cheerfully, now that she had got her violin back.

"Yeah." said Len.

They walked on, thinking about all the things that happened today. They were nearing Kaho's house now.

"_This has been a weird day…"_ thought Kaho fervently.

"_This has been the best day of my life…"_ thought Len happily, smiling slightly.

Out of the blue, a young middle school boy on a bike suddenly rode towards them fast.

"Gang way!" he screamed.

"Hey, kid, watch it!" said Kaho, hurrying out of the way.

As she did so, she tripped and fell on Len.

Both of them blushed.

"But this isn't the time for blushing. Check if our Kaho's okay!" said chibi-len immediately.

"Are you alright, Kaho? That kid wa-"

He stopped short when he realized something.

Hino Kahoko looked even cuter close up.

"I'm fine, Len-kun, I-"

She stopped her sentence half way as well when she saw how close they were.

"Kaho…." he whispered, his breath on her face.

"Len-kun…"

And suddenly Kaho found herself leaning closer and closer to Len's face….he was doing the same thing….

Closer…

He could see a tiny red spot on her cheek.

Closer…

She could see his red blush clashing with his blue hair….

"_Closer…"_ they both thought at the same time.

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliffy you guys. I just felt evil today. X:D I hope you liked this chappie. Please leave a review? :3 Pretty please? Thanks.

~phoenixalia.


End file.
